Final Exam Act: AR
by aia masanina
Summary: Ujian akhir semester telah dimulai. Siapa yang menyangka kalau tiap murid akan dipasangkan dalam tim dan melawan guru mereka yang jelas-jelas pro-hero? /"Kita jelas tidak akan bisa menang darinya, 'kan?"/ /"Aku tidak perlu ditolong oleh siapapun! Aku akan menjadi pahlawan nomor satu!"/ /"Menyerah itu bukan pilihan!"/ [AR version] [Shouto/Momo, Izuku/Tsuyu, Katsuki/Ochako]
1. 1st chapter

Ujian akhir selalu menjadi momok bagi siswa.

Kesampingkan Yaoyorozu, Iida, Todoroki, dan Asui yang mengerjakan ujian semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, setidaknya di ujian tertulis. Midoriya walaupun mendapatkan _ranking_ keempat, setidaknya ia merasakan momok itu saat belajar di rumah. Bakugo jelas sudah, walaupun momoknya bukan di kesulitan ujian, tapi momok untuk meraih ambisi menjadi nomor satu. Coba perhatikan yang lain, terutama yang menempati _ranking-ranking_ terakhir, betapa jelas sudah frustrasi mereka.

Yaoyorozu datang sebagai dewi penyelamat, membantu teman-temannya yang kesulitan untuk sedikit mendongkrak nilai, terkecuali Kirishima. Ia memilih berguru dengan Bakugo, walaupun risiko gegar otak akibat dipukul terus dan gendang telinga pecah akibat mendengarkan teriakan Bakugo yang tiada habisnya. Midoriya, Uraraka, dan beberapa murid lain memilih mandiri, belajar sendiri-sendiri. Melawan kantuk dan mempertajam konsentrasi, semua murid akhirnya bisa mengerjakan ujian tertulis dengan baik.

Ujian tertulis telah selesai. Kini yang ditunggu-tunggu: ujian praktek.

Semua berkumpul di pusat plaza, satu dari sekian ragam fasilitas milik U.A. High School. Sebagian murid bersemangat karena berdasarkan informasi, mereka hanya akan melawan robot seperti di ujian masuk. Sebagian murid lagi merasakan keanehan, karena kalau mereka melawan robot, kenapa ada banyak guru yang hadir? Tidakkah Aizawa- _sensei_ saja cukup?

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai ujian praktiknya!"

Kata-kata Aizawa Shouta menjadi pembuka. Ada banyak guru di kanan-kirinya. Juusango, Ectoplasm, Midnight, ada delapan guru termasuk Aizawa. Ada dua guru yang tidak terlihat, tetapi mungkin harusnya mereka hadir.

"Kalian bisa saja gagal di ujian ini. Kalau kalian mau ikut _camp_ pelatihan, jangan buat kesalahan sepele," lanjut Aizawa. Ia berhenti mengoceh sejenak sebelum kembali angkat bicara, "Kalian pasti sudah mengumpulkan informasi untuk ujian ini dan kalian juga sudah merencanakan apa saja yang akan kalian lakukan, 'kan?"

"Kita bakal bertarung melawan robot, 'kan?" ujar Kaminari bersemangat. Ini jelas akan mudah untuknya.

"Kembang api! Kari! Uji nyali!" timpal Ashido lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Sayang sekali!" Neru sang kepala sekolah melompat keluar dari _scraf_ Aizawa yang menghiasi lehernya. "Ujian kali ini akan berbeda!"

Semua murid terkejut. Jadi bukan melawan robot? Ugh, sepertinya jauh lebih sulit dari yang mereka bayangkan.

"Mulai sekarang, kami akan memfokuskan pertarungan individual dalam tugas kepahlawanan dan menekankan sistem pengajaran sehingga menyerupai pertarungan sesungguhnya." Neru menjelaskan, kemudian dengan wajah penuh intimidasi, ia menandaskan, "Jadi, kalian akan dibentuk tim yang terdiri dari dua orang, dan kalian akan melawan satu guru!"

Air muka semua murid langsung menunjukkan kebimbangan. _Kita akan melawan guru?_ Sebagian murid berkata demikian dalam hati. Guru-guru mereka bukanlah sembarang pahlawan. Kalau sampai para guru menjadi lawan mereka, habislah sudah.

"Tim dan guru yang dihadapi sudah kuputuskan." Ucapan Aizawa membuat semua murid kembali fokus. "Ini diputuskan berdasarkan pertimbanganku. Tim yang pertama …

… Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu, kalian akan melawan Ectoplasm."

Todoroki tampak tidak gentar. Sebaliknya, Yaoyorozu tampak bimbang. Ectoplasm hanya menunjukkan senyum penuh arti.

"Selanjutnya, Midoriya dan Asui akan melawan—"

Ada bayangan berkelebat di atas kepala Midoriya dan Asui yang berdiri berdekatan. Orang itu muncul dari matahari pagi, mendarat dengan heboh, menerbangkan debu ke segala arah.

"—All Might!"

Midoriya jelas kaget. All Might berdiri gagah di hadapannya, All Might dengan versi wajah ceria penuh kemenangan dan badan berotot besar, bukan All Might versi suram dan kurus kering. Guru-guru yang lain bukan sembarang pahlawan, tapi All Might lebih bukan sembarang pahlawan lagi. Sulit ditaklukan, apalagi oleh seorang murid seperti Midoriya.

Pikiran Midoriya berkelebat tidak karuan, sementara Asui hanya memerhatikan Midoriya dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Lalu, Bakugo dan Uraraka, kalian satu tim—"

Bakugo dan Uraraka tersentak kaget. Mereka saling memandang dari posisi berdiri mereka yang berjauhan.

"Uraraka?" Bakugo berucap di sela-sela kagetnya.

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_?!" Apalagi Uraraka.

"Hei, kalian belum mendengarkan siapa lawan kalian." Aizawa kembali memfokuskan perhatian mereka. "Kalian akan melawan …" Ia menunjukkan senyum keji. "… aku!"

Lawan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

Hari ini sungguh penuh kejutan. Sebagai guru yang "baik", Aizawa Shouta alias Eraserhead, berhasil mempermainkan pikiran dan batin murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Final Exam Act: AR_**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

AR alias _Alternative Reality_. Cerita berpusat di _act_ ujian akhir semester dengan banyak modifikasi cerita.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Aizawa telah selesai menyebutkan pembagian tim dan guru yang menjadi lawannya. Neru juga sudah menjelaskan misi semua tim: memborgol guru mereka atau lari dari guru mereka. All Might pun menambahkan penjelasan tentang pemberat super yang akan membebani guru-guru dengan setengah berat badan mereka demi kemudahan murid-muridnya. Ujian dimulai. Selain tim yang sedang bertanding, semua murid bebas melakukan apa saja.

"Midoriya- _chan_." Asui membuka pembicaraan, mengetahui Midoriya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan buka suara. Mereka bahkan belum melangkah sekalipun meninggalkan halaman pusat plaza, walau yang lain sudah pergi hingga tinggal mereka berdua. "Ayo kita bicarakan strategi kita."

"All Might …." Midoriya mengepalkan tangan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Jelas ia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. "Kita jelas … tak akan bisa menang darinya, 'kan …?"

"Midoriya- _chan_ …." Asui menempelkan telunjuk di dekat bibir, berpikir. "Kalau dengan kekuatanmu, mungkin kita bisa memojokkan beliau, _kero_."

"Kekuatanku?" Midoriya memandang Asui dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, namun ia kembali pesimis. "Tapi, kekuatanku belum sebanding dengan dia, Asui- _san_. Aku pun tak bisa memikirkan strategi apapun untuk melawannya. Yang bisa kukatakan adalah kita harus lari .…"

Melihat betapa pesimisnya Midoriya, Asui merasa ia tidak bisa membujuk Midoriya untuk membahas strategi melawan All Might. Lari sepertinya pilihan terbaik, tetapi akan ia bicarakan nanti. "Bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertarungan yang lain, _kero_?" usul Asui. "Kita masih lama, 'kan? Kita akan bahas strategi kita nanti setelah kamu siap membahasnya, Midoriya- _chan_."

Midoriya memandang Asui, lalu akhirnya ia bisa mengulas senyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Asui- _san_." Asui memasang wajah lega melihat tampang Midoriya. "Ayo kita ke ruang pengawas."

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka tiba di dalam ruang pengawas. Pertandingan pertama bahkan belum dimulai. Sesaat setelah Midoriya dan Asui bercakap sejenak dengan Recovery Girl, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Uraraka yang masuk.

"Uraraka- _san_." Midoriya menyapa dengan nada gembira sampai ia melihat wajah Uraraka yang muram. Ia menunggu Uraraka tiba di sebelahnya. "Uraraka- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm …." Biasanya Uraraka akan menunjukkan senyum lebar untuk menutupi isi hatinya, tapi saat ini ia hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja, tapi aku memikirkan bagaimana bisa bekerja sama dengan Bakugo- _kun_. Tadi saja saat aku mengajaknya membicarakan strategi …"

 _"_ _Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, tapi yang penting jangan menghalangiku, Muka Bulat!"_

Midoriya dan Asui bisa membayangkan betapa arogannya Bakugo saat menyemburkan kalimat itu. Kalau sudah begini, Uraraka bisa apa? Siap saja terima nasib saat ujian nanti.

 _"_ _Pertarungan pertama, Kirishima dan Sato melawan Camentoss!"_

Midoriya, Asui, Uraraka, dan Recovery Girl fokus menyaksikan pertarungan melalui layar besar di ruang pengawas. Pertarungan yang kurang lebih memakan waktu lima menit, dan seperti yang dikhawatirkan, Kirishima dan Sato kalah. Pertarungan kedua diisi oleh Iida dan Ojiro melawan Power Loader. Berkebalikan dengan pertarungan pertama, Iida dan Ojiro menang dengan Ojiro yang berhasil melewati _escape gate_ berkat strategi keren dari Iida, walau yang tidak kerennya, Iida terjebak di dalam tanah.

Pertarungan ketiga adalah pertarungan Kaminari dan Ashido melawan Neru. Tidak seperti yang mereka berdua sangka, Neru sangat kejam. Tidak segan-segan ia meruntuhkan setiap bangunan untuk menghambat Kaminari dan Ashido, mana ia jago menyembunyikan diri sehingga sulit ditemukan. Pertarungan dimenangkan sang kepala sekolah karena Kaminari dan Ashido kehabisan waktu.

Pertarungan keempat merupakan pertarungan antar pengguna suara, karena lihat saja, Jiro dan Koda melawan si berisik Present Mic. Jiro dan Koda nyaris kalah telak kalau saja Jiro tidak berhasil membujuk Koda untuk melawan rasa takutnya terhadap serangga, dan melakukannya untuk menjebak Present Mic hingga pingsan berbusa-busa. Pertarungan kelima dilakukan oleh Shoji dan Hagakure melawan Snipe. Shoji dan Hagakure juga nyaris kalah telak. Shoji terang-terangan menunjukkan tanda menyerah, namun Snipe menyadari kalau ia hanya pura-pura saat Hagakure berhasil memborgol satu tangannya.

Pertarungan keenam barangkali bisa disebut pertarungan paling cupu: Mineta dan Sero melawan Midnight. Belum apa-apa, Sero sudah dibuat tidur oleh kekuatan Midnight. Mana Sero tidur di pangkuan Midnight yang terkenal sebagai pahlawan paling seksi, membuat Mineta iri setengah mati. Mineta hanya bisa kabur saat ini, berlari sekuat tenaga sembari memaki-maki Sero yang bisa mendapatkan kenikmatan hakiki itu. Usaha yang terlihat gagal karena Midnight menghadangnya, namun ternyata lari merupakan bagian dari strategi jitu Mineta untuk menjebak Midnight, hingga akhirnya Mineta dan Sero yang masih tidur bisa meloloskan diri lewat _escape gate_.

 _"_ _Pertarungan ketujuh, Tokoyami dan Aoyama melawan Juusango."_

Ah … Midoriya, Asui, Uraraka, dan Iida yang baru bergabung sudah membayangkan perbedaan jauh sifat Tokoyami dan Aoyama. Tokoyami yang _cool_ dan Aoyama yang narsis gila. Bagaimana nanti mereka melawan Juusango - _sensei_? Memangnya dua orang itu bisa saling bekerja sama?

"Juusango- _sensei_ punya _quirk_ menghisap semua yang ada, 'kan?" Di tempat pertarungan, di hadapan Juusango- _sensei_ , Aoyama membuka suara. "Sepertinya kita akan terkena sedikit masalah, _ne_."

Tokoyami tetap diam, mempertahankan sikap tenangnya.

"Pertarungan sudah dimulai, lho!" seru Juusango- _sensei_ seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Juusango- _sensei_ menunjukkan kekuatannya. Angin kuat dari jarinya mencoba menarik Tokoyami dan Aoyama, tetapi mereka berdua lebih cepat. Tokoyami melompat mundur ke kanan, sedangkan Aoyama mengarahkan laser dari perutnya ke lantai untuk membuatnya terlempar mundur ke kiri. Sayangnya, jangkauan serangan Juusango- _sensei_ sangat luas. Sekejap saja, Tokoyami mulai terhisap.

"Ah, Tokoyami- _kun!_ " Aoyama yang berada di atas bebatuan tinggi yang di luar jangkauan serangan Juusango- _sensei_ sama sekali tidak memasang wajah khawatir. Sebaliknya, senyum narsisnya terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Ia melihat Dark Shadow memeluk tiang, berusaha menahan Tokoyami agar tidak tertarik sampai mendekati Juusango- _sensei_. Kalau sudah begitu, jelas sekali, Tokoyami hanya mampu bertahan, sama sekali tidak bisa melawan atau lari dari Juusango- _sensei_.

"Aoyama, cepat lari!" teriak Tokoyami. "Lari dengan lasermu! Jangan sampai tertangkap Black Hole Juusango- _sensei_!"

" _Okay!_ " Aoyama setuju tanpa banyak cing-cong. Bagi Tokoyami, itu sikap yang kurang ajar, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. " _Ready …_ " Aoyama mengambil ancang-ancang, siap menembakkan laser. "… _and go!"_

Laser dari kaki Aoyama menerbangkan dirinya menuju _escape gate_. Melihat itu, Juusango- _sensei_ mau tak mau harus meluaskan jangkauan Black Hole-nya. "Sudah kubilang, kalian tidak akan kubiarkan lolos!"

Juusango- _sensei_ berlari ke arah Aoyama, namun angin dari jarinya tetap menahan Tokoyami di tempat. Jangkauan serangannya meluas. Aoyama tak bisa menghindar dan ikut tertarik oleh angin Black Hole. Serta merta ia menyambar pagar untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya.

 _Aoyama terjebak juga,_ batin Tokoyami. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Black Hole sama sekali tidak bisa dilawan dengan kekuatanku. Kalau aku membiarkan Dark Shadow menyerang, bisa-bisa dia terhisap Black Hole …_

 _Tunggu!_

"Dark Shadow!" seru Tokoyami pada _quirk_ -nya. "Lepaskan badanmu dari tiang itu!"

Dark Shadow jelas terkejut dengan perintah yang ceroboh itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita bisa terhisap!"

"Lakukan saja!" tukas Tokoyami. "Kita bisa kehabisan waktu!"

Dark Shadow yang berasal dari tubuh Tokoyami harusnya memiliki satu pemikiran. Karena itu, seharusnya Dark Shadow percaya dengan _master_ -nya, Tokoyami Fumikage. Walau ada risiko besar menghadang, Dark Shadow akhirnya mengikuti perintah Tokoyami. "Baiklah!"

Dark Shadow melepaskan diri dari tiang dan kembali ke dalam tubuh Tokoyami, membuat Tokoyami tertarik ke arah Juusango- _sensei_. Juusango- _sensei_ yang kaget langsung menghentikan Black Hole. Kesempatan emas! Tokoyami langsung menumbangkan Juusango- _sensei_ dengan tendangan, kemudian menahan tangan kanan Juusango- _sensei_ dan segera memborgolnya.

Untung saja Juusango- _sensei_ tidak jelas lelaki atau perempuan, sehingga Tokoyami tidak ragu untuk menendangnya.

Aoyama baru beraksi lagi dengan lasernya sesaat Tokoyami berhasil memborgol Juusango- _sensei_. Dasar calon pahlawan kesiangan!

 _"_ _Tokoyami dan Aoyama, dinyatakan lolos ujian!"_

 _"_ Berhasil!" Midoriya dan Uraraka berteriak girang. Iida tersenyum sambil mangut-mangut dan Asui tersenyum lega. Sejak tadi Asui berpikir kalau Black Hole mustahil dihentikan, tapi rupanya Tokoyami berani mengambil risiko untuk menghentikan Black Hole. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Juusango- _sensei_ tidak akan sampai hati melukai murid-muridnya.

"Selanjutnya …" Kata-kata Asui terhenti sejenak, "kita, 'kan?"

Astaga, Midoriya baru sadar. Gara-gara terlalu asyik mengamati dan menganalisis pertarungan teman-temannya, Midoriya jadi lupa gilirannya telah tiba. "Benar juga. Ayo, Tsuyu- _chan_."

"Berjuanglah, Deku- _kun_ , Tsuyu- _chan!_ " Uraraka memberi semangat.

Lain Uraraka, lain pula Iida. Ia malah memberikan petuah. "Kalian harus bertarung dengan benar, Midoriya- _kun_ , Asui- _kun!_ "

"Panggil aku 'Tsuyu- _chan_ ', Iida- _chan_ ," sahut Asui.

"Asui- _san_ , ayo!" Midoriya sudah di ambang pintu. Asui segera mengikuti.

Walau ia dan Asui berlari cepat menuju tempat ujian, hati Midoriya masih dipenuhi keraguan. _Melawan All Might?_ Midoriya sangat mengerti batas kemampuannya. _Tidak, tidak mungkin! Kami tidak akan menang melawan All Might!_

 _Yang hanya bisa kami lakukan adalah …_

Mereka tiba di gerbang tempat ujian. Entah tempat seperti apa di dalam, entah tempat yang menguntungkan atau tidak, Midoriya merasa belum siap.

 _"_ _Pertarungan kedelapan, Midoriya dan Asui melawan All Might."_

Gerbang dibuka dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Tengah kota. Mereka akan melawan All Might dengan simulasi tengah kota. Gerbang sudah menutup, mereka sudah bisa bertindak, tetapi All Might tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

 _Yang hanya bisa kami lakukan adalah .…_

"Asui- _san_ , kita harus segera menemukan gerbang," ujar Midoriya. "Tidak usah kita pikirkan di mana All Might. Pokoknya, kita harus lari."

"Midoriya- _chan_ …." Kata-kata Asui menggantung begitu Midoriya sudah lari mendahuluinya. Asui segera menyejajarkan langkah. "Midoriya- _chan_ , bisa saja All Might sudah di depan gerbang, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu," ucap Midoriya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Meski begitu, tetap saja …"

"Kita tidak akan bisa menghindari pertarungan," sergah Asui, dan kata-kata itu langsung menyentak batin Midoriya. "Midoriya- _chan_ , kita harus mempersiapkan diri, _kero._ "

"Midoriya benar-benar tidak siap," komentar Recovery Girl yang duduk di sofa ruang pengawas. "Kalau dia tidak bisa menyiapkan mentalnya, mereka bisa kehabisan waktu."

"Deku- _kun_ …" gumam Uraraka dengan khawatir. Kalau Midoriya saja tidak siap, apalagi dirinya. Memang Aizawa tidak sehebat All Might, tapi tetap saja beliau adalah lawan yang tangguh. Apalagi, Uraraka harus bekerja sama dengan …

Ah, sekarang Uraraka menjadi bimbang. Haruskah ia berada di sini sampai waktunya, atau menebalkan muka dan menemui Bakugo?

Mungkin ia tetap di sini saja. Toh, ia belum bisa memikirkan strategi yang bagus.

Sementara itu, sesuai dugaan Midoriya dan Asui, All Might memang berjaga di depan _escape gate_. Ia tersenyum lebar dengan pose gagahnya, memperhitungkan waktu yang tepat untuk mulai beraksi. "Sekarang …" Ia mengangkat satu tangannya, siap mengacungkan tinju. "… akan kumulai!"

"Cara terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah lari," jelas Midoriya keras kepala. "Asui- _san_ , aku tahu kau hebat, tapi lawan kita All Might. Kau mengerti, 'kan? Kita harus fokus lari dan menghindari pertarungan!"

Saat ini, Asui harus menyerah untuk berdebat dengan Midoriya. Sia-sia saja. Sebaiknya ia fokus memprediksi kapan dan dari mana serangan All Might datang.

 _Quirk_ All Might, One For All, dikerahkan. Sekali acungan tinju saja sudah menghasilkan angin kuat yang langsung membelah tengah kota. Menyadari ada bahaya dari depan, Asui langsung bertindak. "Midoriya- _chan!_ "

Midoriya tidak sigap. Asui langsung menolongnya dengan membelitkan lidah ke badan Midoriya, menghempaskannya ke atap gedung di sebelah mereka. Alhasil, Asui-lah yang terlempar hempasan angin dari All Might, namun ia sempat membelitkan lidahnya ke lampu lalu lintas dan berayun ke sana. Kini jarak Midoriya dengan Asui cukup jauh. Asui melompati satu demi satu gedung dengan cepat untuk mencapai Midoriya.

Midoriya dan Asui dapat melihat tempat mereka saat ini. Setengah bagian kota hancur sudah.

"Siapa peduli kalau kota ini hancur?" Suara All Might bergema, berwibawa sekaligus mengintimidasi. Langkah-langkahnya makin lama makin terdengar jelas. Benar-benar tanpa ragu.

Midoriya disergapi ketakutan yang luar biasa. _Apa-apaan ini …_

Asui yang masih melompat untuk menghampiri Midoriya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. _Yang beliau_ _lakukan ini …_

 _Intimidasi macam apa ini?!_

All Might menampakkan diri dari kepulan debu yang membumbung tinggi. Satu langkah terakhir yang membuatnya berhenti langsung menghembuskan angin kuat. "Kalau kalian berpikir ini hanya sekadar ujian, kalian salah besar."

All Might memandang kedua murid yang menjadi lawannya yang berada di atas, tetapi fokus mata All Might tertuju pada Midoriya. "Aku adalah penjahat, para pahlawan!" tandas All Might. "Lawan aku dengan seluruh kemampuan kalian!"

Midoriya bergidik ngeri.

"Asui- _san!_ " Untunglah Asui sudah tiba di sebelah Midoriya. Asui bisa membaca air muka Midoriya yang sudah tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan All Might, padahal balas menyerang saja belum. "Kita tidak bisa melawannya. Ayo kita lari!"

Asui tergugu. Asui memang belum bisa menemukan strategi terbaik untuk melawan All Might, jadi ajakan Midoriya saat inilah yang paling efektif. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Asui melilitkan lidah ke badan Midoriya, dan melompat menuju arah All Might datang sejauh mungkin.

"Hooo … yang bisa kalian lakukan hanya lari, kah?" All Might memandangi Asui dan Midoriya yang menjauh. "Artinya, kalau aku muncul di hadapan kalian—"

Sekejap saja, All Might sudah melompat dan menghadang Asui yang baru saja mendarat di atap gedung lain sebelum mengambil ancang-ancang lagi. "—kalian tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Asui- _san!_ "

Asui langsung melempar Midoriya ke sisi kiri atap, kemudian melilitkan lidahnya ke lengan All Might yang berusaha merebut Midoriya. All Might tidak jadi meninju. Sebagai gantinya, ia membuat gerakan berputar. Lidah Asui yang masih melilit membuat ia ikut berputar bersama All Might, sebelum akhirnya ia terhempas jauh dari atap gedung itu.

"Asui- _san!_ " seru Midoriya yang terduduk tak berkutik.

"Terlambat, tinggal kau sendiri sekarang." All Might berjalan mendekati Midoriya. "Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nak Midoriya?"

Midoriya tidak bisa berpikir. Ketakutan benar-benar menguasainya. _Bagaimana? Bagaimana cara aku melawannya?_ Midoriya tak henti-hentinya berpikir, namun tidak ada secercah harapan. _Lari! Lari! Aku harus lari!_

"Kamu belum melakukan apa-apa, Nak Midoriya. Kamu hanya berpikir untuk lari," tambah All Might dengan suara penuh wibawa. "Kau bahkan sudah mengorbankan Nak Asui yang menyelamatkanmu dan menahan seranganku."

 _Asui-_ san _!_ Midoriya celingak-celinguk, mencari keberadaan Asui. _Di mana dia? Apa Asui-_ san baik-baik saja? _Jangan-jangan …_

Membayangkan Asui terluka parah bahkan pingsan membuat perasaan Midoriya membuncah. Asui yang menyelamatkannya, Asui yang menahan serangan untuknya, Asui yang terlihat tidak setuju akan pemikiran Midoriya untuk lari namun mau melakukannya. Mungkin saja Asui punya strategi yang lebih baik. Mungkin saja Asui punya cara jitu untuk berhadapan dengan All Might. Seandainya Midoriya tidak egois, seandainya Midoriya mau mendengarkan kata-katanya ….

" _Kita tidak akan bisa menghindari pertarungan."_

 _"_ _Midoriya-chan, kita harus mempersiapkan diri,_ kero _."_

. _"Kalau dengan kekuatanmu, mungkin kita bisa memojokkan beliau,_ kero _."_

Midoriya beringsut berdiri, perlahan menggeser posisi ke sisi atap di sebelah kanannya. All Might memerhatikan. Meski sikapnya bukan bertahan atau menyerang, ia tetap waspada. "Aku memang salah, All Might .…" bisik Midoriya. "Aku sudah membiarkan Asui- _san_ menanggung risiko, sementara aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu …"

Midoriya mengerahkan _quirk-_ nya di kaki, melompat ke belakang setinggi mungkin, melewati pagar pembatas namun tidak mencapai gedung di sebelahnya. Kalau ia jatuh, tubuhnya sudah pasti akan hancur di tanah. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke All Might, menyatukan jari tengah dan ibu jari membentuk sentilan.

"DELAWARE SMASH!"

Sentakan angin dari sentilan Midoriya tepat mengenai All Might. Atap gedung itu langsung hancur, All Might terlempar ke atas dan tertelan bumbungan debu. Angin itu pula membuat Midoriya terlempar jauh. Saat Midoriya tak mampu menahan hempasan angin dari kekuatannya sendiri, seutas lidah panjang membelit tubuhnya dan menariknya ke bawah.

"Uwaaa!"

Asui meletakkan Midoriya dengan hati-hati di sebelahnya. Asui terluka cukup parah, tapi ia tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Demi menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari All Might, ia tidak melompati gedung, tetapi melompat rendah di jalanan aspal yang berubah menjadi tanah. Saat Midoriya melancarkan serangan, ia langsung bersembunyi di gang antara dua gedung, dan langsung menangkap Midoriya di waktu yang tepat.

"Asui- _san_ , lukamu .…" Midoriya menyadari darah yang merembes di bagian punggung Asui. Pasti ia menabrak dinding atau semacamnya dengan sangat keras sampai terluka seperti itu. Midoriya menjadi sangat bersalah. Ia tak mampu memandang wajah Asui. "Maaf .…"

"Tenang saja, Midoriya- _chan_." Asui mencoba menghibur. "Midoriya- _chan_ sudah berani melawan All Might. Aku senang, _kero_."

Senyum Asui yang manis meluluhkan hati Midoriya. Ia merasa mendapat kekuatan baru, kekuatan untuk tenang dan berani melawan musuh sekuat apapun. Midoriya bangkit berdiri, memandang Asui sembari tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Asui- _san_ ," ucap Midoriya tulus. "Kau banyak menyelamatkanku."

Wajah Asui merona, antara senang dan malu menerima ucapan dan perubahan sikap Midoriya. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah satu ini, "Panggil aku 'Tsuyu- _chan_ ' saja, _kero._ "

"Ma-Maksudku Tsuyu- _chan!_ " Midoriya mendadak salah tingkah, memanggil Asui dengan nama kecil sampai histeris. "Te-Terima kasih banyak, Tsu-Tsu-Tsuyu- _chan!_ "

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai, _kero_." Asui mengintip dari balik dinding, mencari keberadaan All Might yang belum terlihat. "Kita bisa kehabisan waktu, _kero_. Midoriya- _chan_ , apa kamu punya ide?"

"Hm … Aku punya sedikit ide, tapi tujuan kita bukan untuk mengalahkannya," ujar Midoriya. "Tsu-Tsuyu- _chan_ , tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi All Might untuk menguasai gravitasi dan mendarat di tanah, walau serangan Midoriya memberikan efek lumayan untuknya. All Might terbatuk sekali, darah keluar dari mulutnya. _Sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengulur waktu,_ pikir All Might. _Nak Midoriya berhasil melawan ketakutannya sendiri dalam menghadapi musuh yang lebih kuat, sementara Nak Asui menjadi penyokong yang sangat baik untuk Nak Midoriya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka bisa saling melengkapi._

 _Kau harus belajar dari Nak Asui, Nak Midoriya._

All Might melirik ke satu arah, berusaha menahan hawa keberadaannya yang bisa dirasakan dari jauh. _Aku sempat melihat lidah Nak Asui yang menangkap Nak Midoriya, jadi aku tahu tempat persembunyian mereka. Sekarang …_ All Might mengambil ancang-ancang. _Gurumu ini juga akan berjuang!_

All Might berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk sampai di depan gang tempat persembunyian Midoriya dan Asui. "Aku sudah datang!" teriak All Might. "Kalian sudah tidak bisa lari lagi—"

All Might keliru. Berpikir bahwa mereka tidak sigap akan kehadirannya, rupanya Midoriya sudah melompat ke arahnya, mengerahkan tinjunya ke wajah All Might. "Smash ...!"

All Might menghindar. Tangannya langsung bergerak mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Midoriya. Midoriya sama sekali tak menduga. Ia memang sudah memperkirakan All Might akan menghindar dan ia sudah menyiapkan gerakan selanjutnya, tapi tak menyangka All Might mengambil kesempatan untuk menahan tangannya. Sekarang Midoriya tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berusaha melepaskan diri dari All Might.

Tetapi, walaupun begini .…

"Tsuyu- _chan_ , lari!"

Baru All Might menyadari, Asui sudah melompati gedung-gedung menjauh dari mereka, menuju _escape gate_ yang tak dijaga. All Might sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Asui saat Midoriya menyerang. Sepertinya Asui menempel pada dinding di bawah pagar gedung dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam kegelapan gang sebelum lari darinya. Rencana dadakan yang lumayan hebat, tapi sepertinya mereka lupa kalau All Might bisa mengejar Asui.

"Hentikan!" Midoriya berteriak percuma saat All Might berlari menyusul Asui sembari membawa dirinya. "Jangan menghalangi … Tsuyu- _chan!_ "

 _"_ _Midoriya-chan, kamu yakin dengan rencana ini?" Asui tampak sangsi saat Midoriya selesai memaparkan rencananya._

 _"_ _Iya. Aku akan menahan All Might sekuat tenaga. Asui—Maksudku, Tsuyu-_ chan _lari saja ke gerbang."_

 _"_ _Tapi, bagaimana kalau kamu terluka parah, Midoriya-_ chan _?" Nada Asui terdengar khawatir. Ia tahu jari tengah dan ibu jari tangan kiri Midoriya terluka karena menyerang All Might, walau sepertinya tidak sampai patah. "Apalagi, mungkin All Might_ _bisa mengejarku lagi …"_

 _"_ _Kau sudah melindungiku dari tadi. Sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu," tegas Midoriya sembari mengulas senyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah padaku, Tsuyu-_ chan _."_

"Hentikan!" pekik Midoriya seraya tetap berusaha melepaskan diri. "Hentikan, hentikan!"

"Percuma saja!" sahut All Might. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menang!"

Asui mengetahui dengan jelas kalau All Might mengejarnya dan Midoriya tak bisa menghentikan All Might. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Rasanya mustahil mencapai gerbang tanpa dihadang oleh All Might. Kalau sampai All Might menghadang, bisa-bisa Asui mendapat serangan yang sama, dan tinggal menunggu waktu sampai mereka kalah.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Tujuan harus berubah. Bukan untuk lari dari All Might …

… tapi harus mengalahkannya!

Kedua pipi Asui menggembung. Ia tampak mengulum, mendorong sesuatu keluar dari perutnya.

"Nak Asui, tindakanmu selalu cepat dan tenang, tapi …" Sorot mata All Might menjadi tajam menusuk. Senyumnya yang lebar malah membuatnya terlihat semakin kejam. "… aku masih lebih cepat darimu—uhuk!"

 _All Might sudah ada tanda-tanda efek sampingnya,_ batin Midoriya ketika All Might berhenti berlari. _Kalau begitu, apakah ini waktu yang tepat—?_

"Midoriya- _chan!_ "

Midoriya menoleh. Tak disangka, Asui melompat turun ke arahnya dan All Might. Midoriya berteriak panik. "Tsuyu- _chan!"_

Asui menjulurkan lidah. Midoriya menyadari ada yang tak biasa. Asui menjulurkan lidah bukan untuk menariknya, tapi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Apa benda itu akan diserahkan ke Midoriya?

Benar saja! Benda itu ditujukan untuk Midoriya. Midoriya menyambarnya dengan tangan kiri, dan ia langsung mengetahui apa itu. Borgol yang dipakai untuk menangkap guru yang menjadi lawan mereka!

All Might berucap terbata. "Ce-Celaka—"

"Dengan ini …" Midoriya membuka borgol dan mengarahkannya ke lengan All Might yang menahan tangannya. "Kami …"

All Might mengarahkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menyambar borgol, namun Asui langsung membelit tangannya dan menariknya ke belakang punggungnya.

 _Midoriya-_ chan _!_ Asui memberi isyarat.

Midoriya memborgol tangan kanan All Might, lalu ia berayun hingga tangan All Might tertarik ke belakang punggung dan Midoriya langsung memborgol tangan kirinya juga.

"… menang!"

.

.

.

Pertarungan kedelapan selesai. Midoriya dan Asui dinyatakan menang dari All Might.

"Kerja bagus, Nak Midoriya dan Nak Asui." All Might yang duduk di tanah dengan tangan terborgol di belakang memberi pujian. "Kalian bekerja sama dengan sangat baik."

"Te-Terima kasih." Midoriya malu-malu. "Ini berkat rencana Tsu-Tsuyu- _chan_. Aku tidak menyangka rencana berubah di saat-saat terakhir."

"Aku berpikir kalau tetap lari, kita akan kalah," ujar Asui. "Karena itu, kupikir dengan mencoba memborgolnya adalah pilihan terbaik, _kero_."

"Begitu, ya …" gumam Midoriya. "Memanfaatkan kesempatan saat tanganku ditahan All Might …"

All Might diam sesaat, memerhatikan Midoriya dan Asui bergantian. _Sudah kuduga, mereka ini …_

"Nak Asui, kau sangat hebat," ucap All Might. "Sikapmu sangat tenang saat melawanku dan menyelamatkan Nak Midoriya. Kau bahkan mampu mengubah rencana sesuai keadaan di saat-saat terakhir."

Asui tentu senang sampai menunjukkan senyum manis saat dipuji begitu. "Terima kasih. _Kero, kero._ "

"Nak Midoriya." All Might beralih memandang Midoriya di sebelah Asui. "Akhirnya kamu berhasil melawan ketakutanmu sendiri terhadap musuh yang lebih kuat. Kau juga bisa meneguhkan hati untuk menyerang dan membiarkan temanmu yang cedera lari. Bagus, Nak Midoriya, tapi kau harus belajar bersikap tenang dari Nak Asui."

 _Bukan begitu, All Might,_ Midoriya menyangkal dalam hati. _Aku takut karena aku tahu bagaimana kekuatanmu, All Might. Kau adalah pahlawan nomor satu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu dalam adu kekuatan …_

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawa aku." All Might menyadarkan Midoriya dan Asui, dan sekali lagi, ia menunjukkan wajah mengintimidasi. "Asal kalian tahu, aku bisa menghancurkan borgol ini dengan mudah."

 _Sebentar lagi aku akan berubah,_ batin All Might. _Aku tidak boleh membiarkan siapapun selain Nak Midoriya melihat perubahanku ini. Aduh, badanku sakit._

"A-Ah, iya!" Midoriya serta-merta menarik All Might berdiri. "Asui- _san_ , ayo cepat—"

"Panggil aku 'Tsuyu- _chan_ ', _kero_ ," sela Asui.

" _Ha-Ha-Ha'i!_ " Midoriya menyahut dengan histeris. Wajahnya merah padam. "Ma-Maaf _,_ Tsu-Tsu-Tsuyu- _chan!_ "

"Midoriya dengan Asui bisa mengalahkan All Might," celetuk Recovery Girl di sela-sela histeria Uraraka dan Iida. "Kupikir mereka akan menang dengan cara kabur, tapi tak kusangka mereka berhasil memborgol tangan All Might."

"Deku- _kun_ dan Tsuyu- _chan_ memang hebat. Mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan sangat baik." Ekspresi wajah Uraraka berubah. Senyumnya muram. "Kalau aku dengan Bakugo- _kun,_ pasti tidak bisa seperti itu .…"

"Uraraka- _kun_ , sepertinya kamu harus menemui Bakugo- _kun_." Uraraka mendengar Iida yang di sebelahnya memberi nasihat. "Orang itu sudah membuatmu kalah di Festival Olahraga. Sikapnya juga tidak baik, tapi ini ujian yang penting. Kalau Bakugo- _kun_ tidak mau memulainya, kamu yang harus mulai mengajaknya kerja sama."

Uraraka tertegun. Setengah hatinya menyetujui perkataan Iida. Mungkin ia harus bergerak sekarang.

 _"_ _Pertarungan kesembilan, Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu melawan Ectoplasm."_

Namun, tak bisa dipungkiri, setengah hati Uraraka ragu. Ia belum bisa menebalkan muka dan menemui Bakugo yang pastinya akan bersikap menyebalkan.

Tempat pertarungan Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu melawan Ectoplasm berada di sebuah aula melingkar. Ada banyak lantai di atas kepala mereka, memberikan banyak ruang untuk menghindar. Walau begitu, tetap saja tempat ini adalah area bertarung yang sempit. Sangat tidak cocok untuk Todoroki yang mempunyai daya serangan besar.

Ectoplasm sudah ada di hadapan mereka. Todoroki tidak berekspresi, tetapi jelas ia siap menyerang kapan saja. Berbeda dengan Yaoyorozu. Air mukanya menunjukkan kebimbangan.

"Yaoyorozu." Todoroki melirik Yaoyorozu di belakangnya. "Bersiaplah. Aku yang akan bertahan dan menyerang."

Yaoyorozu terperangah, namun itu tak bisa bisa menghilangkan keraguannya walau akhirnya ia menjawab lemah, "Baiklah."

Ectoplasm mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Dalam sekejap, Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu sudah dikepung oleh klon-klon yang diciptakan Ectoplasma. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, setiap guru akan melawan kalian dengan seluruh kemampuan." Ectoplasma berujar, dan kata-kata selanjutnya bagaikan sebuah aba-aba, "Nah, sekarang, persiapkan mental kalian!"

"Awas!" Todoroki mengeluarkan es membentuk seperti tebing untuk mengangkat Yaoyorozu ke atas, kemudian dengan cepat melancarkan serangan api ke klon-klon yang mengincarnya. Yaoyorozu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, namun ia sempat mengeluarkan _quirk_ dari tangannya membentuk tali yang mengikat tiang terdekat di lantai dua, lalu berayun ke sana. Ia tidak selincah Asui, tetapi dengan jarak lompatan hanya satu meter, ia masih bisa melakukannya. Todoroki membuat sibuk klon-klon Ectoplasma dengan serangan cepat dan kuat, menandakan Yaoyorozu cukup lari, tidak perlu ikut menyerang.

Pintu ruang pengawas terbuka. Uraraka dan Iida menoleh, mendapati Midoriya dan Asui yang masuk dengan penampilan mengenaskan. Walau begitu, senyum tidak lepas dari wajah mereka.

"Deku- _kun_ , Tsuyu- _chan,_ kalian baik-baik saja?" Uraraka langsung menghambur dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, tapi kami harus tetap minta tolong Recovery Girl," jawab Midoriya seraya memandang Recovery Girl yang sudah turun dari sofa.

"Ke sini." Recovery Girl membawa mereka menuju ruang medis yang berhubungan langsung dengan ruang pengawas. Tanpa didengar Iida dan Uraraka, Recovery Girl berkata, "Walaupun kalian bilang baik-baik saja, tapi pasti kalian sangat kesakitan."

 _Be-Benar, sih_ , pikir Midoriya. Walau kondisi tangannya tidak separah dulu saat mengeluarkan _quirk_ -nya, tetap saja efek sampingnya sangat terasa. Asui sebenarnya juga sama. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit di punggungnya dengan wajah tenangnya.

Uraraka dan Iida kembali memandang ke layar, fokus menyaksikan pertarungan.

"Hm …." Ectoplasm mengamati Yaoyorozu yang berlari memutari lantai dua, menuju _escape gate_ di belakang Ectoplasm. Pasti di saat mendapat kesempatan, gadis itu akan melompat turun dan melarikan diri lewat _escape gate_. Rencana yang sudah jelas. Ectoplasm tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi semudah itu.

Todoroki tidak tahu bahwa sepuluh klon bukanlah batas kekuatan Ectoplasm. Ectoplasm kembali mengeluarkan plasma dari mulutnya, membentuk sepuluh klon lagi yang tahu-tahu menghadang Yaoyorozu di depan dan belakang. Gadis itu terjebak! Ia tidak bisa lari!

 _Ba-Bagaimana ini?_ Yaoyorozu mundur selangkah, padahal di belakangnya ada beberapa klon yang berjaga. _A-Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus melawan … atau harus melompat ke bawah?_

Klon-klon Ectoplasm dari depan dan belakang berlari menyergap Yaoyorozu bersama-sama. Yaoyorozu tak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat ini ia hanya berpikir untuk menghalau mereka.

 _"_ _Creation!_ "

Sebuah tongkat besi panjang terbentuk di tangannya. Sekuat tenaga, ia memukul tiap klon yang menghadangnya untuk membuka jalan, tetapi ia kalah kuat. Yaoyorozu terdesak.

"Yaoyorozu, lari!"

Todoroki mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk menolong Yaoyorozu. Sekali menghentakkan kaki, serangan dinding es yang besar langsung memusnahkan klon-klon yang menyergap Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu berhasil melompat untuk menghindari serangan Todoroki, tetapi setelah itu ia terpaku. Tetapkah ia lari? Apakah itu cara terbaik yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

"Yaoyorozu, tetap sesuai rencana!" Todoroki berseru dari bawah. "Jangan diam saja!"

Yaoyorozu tersentak. Ia memandang Todoroki dengan wajah putus asa. Todoroki bisa saja berlari ke _escape gate_ karena posisinya lebih dekat, tetapi Ectoplasm bukanlah lawan yang mudah dan Yaoyorozu juga akan langsung diserang tanpa bisa membebaskan diri seperti tadi. Todoroki pasti tidak akan membiarkannya. Saat itu, Todoroki yang lengah mendadak mendapat serangan. Ectoplasm yang asli maju dan menendangnya, membuat Todoroki terlempar menabrak dinding di depannya.

"Sial …." Todoroki yang terduduk lemas tidak tinggal diam. Ia melancarkan serangan apinya, namun Ectoplasm berhasil menghindar dengan melompat tinggi. Memanfaatkan Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu yang belum sempat bertindak, Ectoplasma mengeluarkan plasma dari mulutnya. Jumlah yang lebih banyak, demi membentuk senjata terkuat.

"Kyosei Shuyo: Giant Bite!"

Sebuah klon mega besar terbentuk memenuhi aula. Klon itu menghadap Yaoyorozu, artinya gadis itu yang menjadi sasaran. Yaoyorozu ketakutan, sedangkan Todoroki terlambat bertindak.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membuat pasukan klon lagi, tapi memang tidak efektif untuk melawan kalian," tutur Ectoplasm. "Meski begitu, tidak masalah. Selama aku melihat kalian, ini saja sudah cukup!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, klon mega besar membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Yaoyorozu tidak bisa menghindar. Klon itu menimpa Yaoyorozu bersama lantai yang ia pijak, menimbulkan kepulan asap dan retakan lantai yang berjatuhan.

"Yaoyorozu!" teriak Todoroki.

Asap mulai menipis dan sosok Yaoyorozu mulai terlihat. Rupanya Yaoyorozu terjebak dalam plasma dari badan klon itu. Ia tak bisa bergerak, apalagi tangannya juga terjebak masuk ke dalam plasma. Tidak ada cara untuk melepaskan diri.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan itu selain aku." Ectoplasm beralih pada Todoroki yang masih di posisinya, yang sama sekali tidak terkena serangan dari klon mega besar itu. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana?"

 _Menyelamatkan temanmu, kah? Lari, kah?_

Todoroki terseok, berusaha bangkit berdiri. "Kau lupa kalau aku bisa mengeluarkan api?" sergahnya dengan nada menggertak. "Kalau aku melelehkan itu …"

 _Hooo … Dia lebih memilih menyelamatkan temannya dulu, kah?_ Ectoplasm membalas, "Tapi, kalau kau membakar itu, temanmu juga akan ikut terbakar."

Todoroki mendecih. Ia membenarkan dalam hati.

"Lari, Todoroki- _san!_ "

Todoroki tersentak dan mendongak. Yaoyoruzu mengangguk, berseru dengan yakin, "Todoroki- _san_ , gerbang sudah di depan mata! Tak usah pikirkan aku! Lari saja dan kita akan lulus!"

 _Aku memang tidak berguna_. Yaoyorozu merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa aku selalu terlambat bertindak? Seharusnya aku mengikuti kata-kata Todoroki-_ san _, bukannya menyusun rencana sendiri yang lebih mustahil dilakukan …._

Todoroki memandang Ectoplasm. Ia belum memutuskan tindakan yang akan ia lakukan. Haruskah ia mengikuti kata-kata Yaoyorozu? Ia dilema.

Uraraka dan Iida bersama Recovery Girl, Asui, dan Midoriya yang baru datang dari ruang medis menyaksikan pertarungan dari layar besar dengan wajah was-was.

 _Todoroki-_ kun … batin Midoriya.

Todoroki mendecih. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda, menandakan ia akan lari. Ectoplasm mengetahui dengan jelas dan ia sudah memprediksi pergerakan Todoroki.

Ternyata tak sepenuhnya benar.

"Heyaahh …!" Todoroki membuat serangan dengan apinya. Api yang besar dan menyebar terarah ke Ectoplasm. Satu-satunya gerakan yang bisa Ectoplasm lakukan adalah melompat. Todoroki mengambil langkah, lari menuju _escape gate_ , namun di dekat Ectoplasm yang masih di udara, Todoroki melancarkan serangan esnya.

Ectoplasm tak bisa menghindar. Es itu menahan kakinya!

"Anak ini …" gumam Ectoplasm. Ia melihat Todoroki melanjutkan larinya menuju _escape gate_. Ectoplasm tidak membuang waktu. Mulutnya langsung mengeluarkan plasma, membentuk enam belas klon yang mengepung Todoroki.

"Todoroki- _san!_ " pekik Yaoyorozu tertahan.

Todoroki menyerang semua klon dengan es tanpa tanggung-tanggung, akan tetapi gerakan para klon lebih cepat. Todoroki kewalahan. Ia juga terdesak.

Yaoyoruzu memang putus asa, tapi ia menguatkan tekad untuk tidak diam. _Aku … aku harus melakukan sesuatu!_

 _Anak itu terlalu fokus pada_ quirk _-nya. Dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kalau lawan sudah mendekat._ Ectoplasma berbicara dalam hati. _Yah … ini cukup untuk membuat mereka kehabisan waktu. Dan juga, seranganmu bagus, tapi pemikiranmu cukup buruk untuk hanya menahan satu kakiku._

Memang posisi berdiri Ectoplasma tidak begitu seimbang karena satu kakinya ditahan, namun justru itu memudahkannya untuk mengayun kakinya yang lain, menendang es di bawah kakinya yang terjebak hingga ia terbebas.

 _Beliau_ _berhasil membebaskan diri!_ Yaoyorozu sama sekali tak menduga hal itu. Ia melihat Ectoplasm melompat turun dan kembali berdiri menghadang _escape gate_. _Bagaimana ini? Kami bisa kehabisan waktu! Seandainya aku dapat bergerak—_

 _Eh?_ Yaoyorozu menyadari bahwa telapak kaki dan tangannya telah terbebas dari plasma. Plasma di sekitarnya meleleh perlahan-lahan oleh api yang mengitari bagian bawah plasma. _Ini api Todoroki-_ san _, 'kan? Sejak kapan dia melakukan ini?_ Yaoyorozu tersadar. _Jangan-jangan … waktu serangan pertama tadi?_

 _Aku tahu soal itu, tapi itu tidak akan efektif._ Ectoplasm sudah mengetahui Todoroki yang diam-diam berusaha melelehkan plasma yang menjebak Yaoyorozu lewat kamuflase serangan pertama, namun ia punya alasan untuk tidak menghentikannya. _Percuma. Pada akhirnya, lari sendiri lebih efektif. Sebentar lagi waktu akan habis._

 _Kalau lenganku sudah bisa terbebas, ini saja …_ Yaoyorozu membulatkan tekad. _… sudah cukup untuk bertindak!_

"Todoroki- _san!"_ panggil Yaoyorozu. "Menghindar!"

Yaoyorozu melempar sesuatu ke arah klon-klon Ectoplasma dan yang asli. Bom! Ledakan besar pun terjadi, membuat klon-klon Ectoplasma menghilang. Todoroki melompat tepat waktu. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk membentuk benteng es, menghalangi Ectoplasma yang asli untuk mendekat.

"Todoroki- _san,_ kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yaoyorozu begitu Todoroki berpijak di lantai.

"Ya ..." jawab Todoroki. "Daripada itu, kau belum bisa lepas dari jebakannya."

"Maaf …" Yaoyorozu merasa bersalah karena berpikir sudah menghambat Todoroki, tetapi ia tidak mau terus terpuruk. "Tapi, terima kasih! Terima kasih sudah terus menolongku, Todoroki- _san!_ "

Todoroki melirik Yaoyorozu tanpa menunjukkan eskpresi. "Jangan dipikirkan," ucapnya datar. "Sekarang, kita harus melewati orang itu agar kita bisa menang."

"Ada," sahut Yaoyorozu. "Aku punya ide, Todoroki- _san_."

Tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari balik dinding es itu, melainkan hanya suara sayup-sayup. Ectoplasm memilih tidak menerobos dan menyerang. Jangan bodoh, kekuatannya sudah habis, tetapi ia yakin, adu serangan fisik sudah cukup untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka.

 _"_ _Todoroki-_ san, _waktu kita benar-benar sudah tidak banyak. Sesuai rencana awalmu, memang benar kita hanya bisa lari. Tapi, untuk memudahkan itu, yang pertama-tama harus kita lakukan adalah …"_

Ectoplasm menyaksikan asap putih dari es yang dicairkan oleh api hingga menampakkan sosok Todoroki. Pemuda itu sudah siap bergerak. Ectoplasma juga melihat Yaoyorozu yang hanya memandang mereka tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Fokus sang _pro-hero_ kembali pada Todoroki. Ia harus menghentikan anak itu!

Todoroki berlari cepat, menuju ke sisi kanan Ectoplasm. Jelas ia menghindari pertarungan. Ectoplasm bersiap mengayunkan kaki, namun Todoroki rupanya melakukan serangan mendadak. Es bermunculan untuk menyergap Ectoplasm, dan tentu saja, ia melompat untuk menghindar.

Akan tetapi, rupanya itu bagian dari rencana.

Ectoplasm mendongak, menyadari sesuatu muncul dari arah Yaoyorozu. Sekumpulan tali menyebar mengelilingi Ectoplasm. _Tali ini …_ Ectoplasm menyadari rupa tali itu mengingatkan pada sesuatu. Mata Ectoplasm tak sengaja menangkap sebuah _catapult_ di bawah Yaoyorozu dengan batu besar sebagai pelontar. Pasti _quirk_ gadis itulah yang menciptakan tiga benda ini, dan Ectoplasm tidak menyadari sampai ia melompat karena benteng es yang dibuat Todoroki sebelumnya menutupi gelagat gadis itu.

"Sekarang, Todoroki- _san!_ " seru Yaoyorozu. "Keluarkan apimu!"

Api dari Todoroki ikut menyebar seperti tali yang dilontarkan _catapult_ oleh Yaoyorozu, namun tidak tepat menyerang Ectoplasm. _Mereka tidak mengincarku?_ tanya Ectoplasm dalam hati, namun ia sudah tidak sempat bereaksi lagi.

"Mungkin tali ini memang mengingatkan Anda pada tali yang mirip. Anda benar, ini senjata yang biasa digunakan oleh Aizawa- _sensei_ ," tutur Yaoyorozu. "Saya tidak tahu senjata Aizawa- _sensei_ dibuat dari apa. Saya hanya membuat yang mirip dari bahan tertentu. Apakah Anda tahu _nitilon alloy_?"

Tali _fiber_ yang sangat lentur itu dengan sekejap mengeras dan menyusut begitu dibakar api Todoroki. Seketika, tali yang menyebar di sekeliling Ectoplasm langsung membelenggunya. Ia tak bisa melepaskan diri. Tali itu mengikat badan sampai kakinya dengan sangat kencang.

"Kami hanya dapat menghentikan Anda sampai sini. Waktu kami sudah tidak banyak," kata Yaoyorozu. "Karena itu …"

 _Tap!_ Todoroki sudah memanfaatkan kesempatan yang terbuka di depan mata dan berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan Ectoplasm yang terperangah dan Yaoyorozu yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Dirinya berhasil melewati _escape gate_ sesaat sebelum waktu habis.

"… berakhir sudah."

Suara bel nyaring tanda waktu habis bergema.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _to be continue_**


	2. Final Chapter

Suara bel nyaring tanda waktu habis bergema.

 _"_ _Tim Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu dinyatakan lulus!"_

"Mereka berhasil!" Uraraka bersorai senang diikuti Asui. Iida dan Midoriya menunjukkan wajah sumigrah. Untunglah, di saat-saat terakhir, Todoroki dan Yaoyorozu berhasil menyelesaikan ujian. Terlambat satu detik saja, semua usaha mereka akan sia-sia.

 _Selamat kepada kalian berdua, Yaoyorozu-_ san _, Todoroki-_ kun, batin Midoriya dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Midoriya menyadari bahwa tinggal satu pertarungan lagi yang akan dilaksanakan. Ia segera menoleh. "Uraraka- _san_ —"

Namun gadis itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan Midoriya langsung berbalik, melihat sosok Uraraka yang memunggungi dirinya melangkah ragu-ragu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Uraraka- _san!_ " Midoriya memanggil dengan suara lebih keras. Semua orang di dalam ruang pengawas selain dirinya ikut menoleh pada Uraraka. Uraraka juga menoleh, namun matanya hanya memandang Midoriya, menunggu pemuda itu. Wajah Midoriya memerah, mulutnya terkatup dan kata-kata tersendat meski sudah di ujung lidah, mana berkeringat dingin pula. Tapi ia harus memberanikan diri. Uraraka sudah menyemangatinya sejak dulu dan ia belum pernah membalas perbuatan itu. Sekarang ini saatnya.

"Be-Be … Berjuanglah!"

Satu kata yang diucapkan Midoriya dengan nada kelewat melengking itu berhasil mengembangkan senyum Uraraka. "Terima kasih, Deku- _kun_."

Langkah Uraraka makin jauh makin pasti sejak ia meninggalkan ruang pengawas. _Aku juga harus bisa._ Ia membulatkan tekad. _Aku juga tidak boleh kalah seperti Deku-_ kun _!_

Langkah Uraraka terhenti di depan gerbang. Bakugo sudah berada di sana dan mereka hanya saling melirik sekilas. Bakugo tidak berbicara apa-apa, membuat rasa gugup Uraraka kembali. _Tenangkan dirimu_. Uraraka menghela napas perlahan. _Tidak apa-apa. Walau dengan Bakugo-_ kun _, aku bisa lulus ujian._

 _Aku … aku pasti bisa seperti Deku-_ kun _!_

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Final Exam Act: AR_**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

AR alias _Alternative Reality_. Cerita berpusat di _act_ ujian akhir semester dengan banyak modifikasi cerita.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka sudah memasuki tempat ujian dan gerbang di belakang mereka menutup perlahan-lahan. Simulasi di rumah penduduk. Area bertarung yang sulit bila sampai terjadi secara nyata. Kalau seorang pahlawan disuruh bertarung di sini tanpa membuat banyak kerusakan atau membuat takut warga sipil dengan _quirk_ -nya, jangan pernah menyuruh Bakugo.

Terdengar MC entah darimana memberi apa-apa. _"Ujian praktek tim Bakugo dan Uraraka. Ready, go!"_

Uraraka memandang Bakugo yang sudah jauh mendahuluinya. Karena Bakugo hanya berjalan, maka Uraraka ikut menyesuaikan langkah. Uraraka menyadari, walau tekadnya sudah bulat untuk bisa lulus ujian, tapi kalau tidak ada kerja sama dengan Bakugo, jelas akan mustahil.

 _Bagaimanapun, kami ini satu tim,_ pikir Uraraka. _Berpikir. Aku harus bisa berkomunikasi dengan Bakugo-_ kun _dan menyampaikan ide yang bagus. Biasanya apa yang direncanakan Deku-_ kun _dalam menghadapi musuh seperti Aizawa-_ sensei _?_

" _Ne-Ne,_ Bakugo- _kun_." Uraraka berlari menyusul Bakugo. "Lawan kita adalah Aizawa- _sensei_ , berarti kita tidak boleh berhadapan langsung dengannya. Kita harus tahu kapan Aizawa- _sensei_ datang dengan—"

"Berisik, Muka Bulat!" ketus Bakugo tanpa memandang Uraraka sedikitpun. "Kau menyuruhku lari? Untuk apa memangnya, hah?"

"Ta-Tapi _quirk_ Aizawa- _sensei_ itu menghapus _quirk_ lain!" sergah Uraraka. "Jadi kita harus menghindari pertarungan karena sekali kena, kita tidak bisa memakai _quirk_ —"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghajarnya sampai dia tidak bisa memakai _quirk_ sialan itu. Kalau dia sudah pingsan, baru aku menghabisinya dengan _quirk_ -ku!" tandas Bakugo. "Kalau kau tidak mau melawannya, sembunyi saja sampai waktu habis, dasar penakut!"

"Pe—" Langkah Uraraka berhenti, sementara Bakugo terus maju tanpa peduli. Gadis itu mulai frustrasi. _Bagaimana ini? Bakugo-_ kun _benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bicara …_ Uraraka menyadari sesuatu. Sedari tadi telapak tangan Bakugo mengeluarkan letupan-letupan kecil. _Apa yang dia lakukan? Ah, jangan-jangan untuk mengetahui apa Aizawa-_ sensei _sudah dekat?_

 _Ah, iya, itu sudah bagus, tapi bagaimanapun kami tidak bisa bertindak sendiri-sendiri._ Uraraka menggertakkan gigi, lalu mengejar Bakugo lagi. "Memangnya akan semudah itu, Bakugo- _kun_? Kita akan sulit mengalahkannya tanpa _quirk_ kita. Kalau Deku- _kun_ ada di sini, pasti dia akan bilang untuk menghindari pertarungan—"

"Berhenti mengoceh!"

Bakugo menghentikan langkah dan Uraraka ikut berhenti. Uraraka bergidik saat Bakugo meliriknya tajam seakan mau membunuhnya. "Cara bicara dan semua tingkahmu mengingatkanku pada Deku. Hanya karena kita pernah bertarung sekali kau seolah-olah sudah mengetahui kekuatanku dan boleh mengomentari apa yang aku lakukan. Kau membuatku muak!"

Uraraka tercengang hingga kakinya terasa lemas untuk mengikuti Bakugo yang kembali melangkah. Setiap kata-kata Bakugo menohok hatinya. Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Pikirannya buntu.

"Anak-anak itu memang tidak bisa bekerja sama," keluh Recovery Girl. Matanya tak lepas dari layar. Midoriya, Asui, Iida, dan Yaoyorozu yang baru datang juga menyaksikan dengan cemas.

 _Uraraka-_ san _…_ Midoriya menyebut dalam hati. _Kacchan memang keras kepala. Aku saja tidak tahu setangguh apa aku berbicara dengannya kalau dia sudah seperti itu._

Uraraka masih diam. Ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ini pertarungan tim dan lawan mereka tidak mudah. Harus, harus. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bisa membuat Bakugo mendengarkannya walau sedikit.

"Tunggu." Langkah kakinya membawa Uraraka menyusul ketertinggalannya untuk ketiga kali. "Kalau mau bertindak jangan sendirian, Bakugo- _kun_. Kita harus bekerja sama—"

Uraraka sekali lagi mendapat pandangan marah dari Bakugo. "Berisik! Kekuatanmu tidak diperlukan! Sumpal saja mulutmu, sial!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu makanya! Kalau seperti ini terus kita bisa kalah!"

"Diam—"

Letupan di tangan Bakugo berhenti. Uraraka dan Bakugo sesaat terpaku sebelum menyadari yang ditakutkan si gadis terjadi.

"Si brengsek itu datang!"

"A-Aizawa- _sensei!_ "

"Kalau tahu aku sudah datang, harusnya kalian langsung bertindak!" Aizawa muncul di atas kepala mereka, bergelantungan dalam posisi terbalik di kabel listrik dengan tali _scraf_ fiber andalannya. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. _Quirk_ -nya aktif.

"Brengsek …!" Bakugo berbalik di saat Aizawa turun untuk menyerangnya. Ia melancarkan pukulan, namun langsung dihindari Aizawa. Uraraka sudah menjaga jarak, namun kini ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

 _Apa_ quirk- _ku sudah dihilangkan?_ Rasanya Uraraka tak perlu bertanya lagi. _Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Berpikir, berpikir!_ Quirk _-ku … eh?_

" _Quirk_ sialanmu itu benar-benar merepotkan!" Bakugo yang sedang melompat mengayunkan kaki ke wajah Aizawa. "Mati kau!"

Usaha Bakugo gagal. Kakinya dibebat oleh tali fiber Aizawa, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Aizawa menggunakan senjatanya untuk membanting Bakugo ke tanah.

"Sial …!" umpat Bakugo.

Aizawa merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Rupanya Uraraka mengetahui Aizawa lengah dan tidak menghapus _quirk_ -nya. Gadis itu melompat dan kini berada di belakang Aizawa yang terkejut, mengarahkan tangan untuk menyentuh punggung Aizawa dan mengaktifkan _quirk_.

"Terlalu mudah!" Aizawa berbalik dan mengarahkan tali _fiber_ hingga mengikat tangan Uraraka. Uraraka yang terkejut tak bisa membebaskan diri saat Aizawa menggerakkan tali itu memutar, membuat dirinya ikut berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rupanya Aizawa memang tidak punya belas kasihan dengan murid-muridnya. Barangkali ia mampu melukai murid-muridnya seperti All Might.

 _Quirk-_ ku … Uraraka mencoba memanipulasi berat tali, tapi ia tidak merasakan efeknya. _Percuma, ini tidak bekerja!_

"Melihat ke mana kau, brengsek?" Bakugo tersenyum keji melihat kesempatan emas. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot bangun dan langsung mengarahkan tangannya, mensekresikan nitrogliserin lewat _grenade_ miliknya. "Mampus kau!"

Ledakan terjadi dan sempat mengenai Aizawa sebelum melompat. Tali yang mengikat kaki Bakugo terlepas. Uraraka yang terbebas mendaratkan diri di aspal. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat kekuatan Bakugo lewat asap yang membumbung tinggi. Bakugo juga sama saja. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan kemungkinan Uraraka bisa terluka akibat serangannya.

"Belum mati juga, ya?" Bakugo mengatur napas sebelum mendongak ke atap rumah di dekatnya. "Bangsat!"

Mata Aizawa kembali merah, tanda ia mengaktifkan _quirk_ lagi. Lengan bajunya sedikit terbakar dan kulitnya memerah, namun selain itu tidak ada cedera serius. Aizawa benar-benar gesit. Ledakan yang dibuat Bakugo tidak ada artinya selain hanya membuatnya terkejut sesaat.

"Lebih baik kau jangan banyak bicara kalau kau tidak bisa menangkapku." Sekali lagi Aizawa mengarahkan talinya dan membebat Bakugo. Bakugo menggertakkan gigi dan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi tidak ada gunanya. _Quirk_ -nya juga sudah dihapus—ah, fakta yang tak perlu dijelaskan. Aizawa melompat turun ke arah Bakugo, namun sekali lagi, Uraraka bergerak.

 _Aku harus mencoba!_ Sama seperti tadi, Uraraka mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung Aizawa, namun Aizawa berbalik dan mencoba menangkis dengan tangannya. Kini _quirk_ Uraraka ikut terhapus, akan tetapi ia siap untuk itu. Ia merunduk, menyambar tangan Aizawa yang dipakai untuk menangkisnya. Aizawa menyadari pergerakan Uraraka ketika melihat benda yang dipegang gadis itu di tangannya yang lain.

Borgol!

Aizawa menghentakkan tangan Uraraka dan melompat tepat ke atasnya. Uraraka kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris jatuh. Aizawa kembali lagi ke atap, mengamati mereka berdua yang tak bisa menyusul.

"Oi, Muka Bulat! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu?!" hardik Bakugo penuh emosi.

Uraraka menoleh Bakugo dengan panik. "A-Aku mencoba membantumu!" jawabnya gelagapan.

"Bukannya kau bilang untuk menghindari pertarungan, hah?!" tukas Bakugo yang masih belum bisa melepaskan tali. Tindakan Uraraka yang sangat bertentangan dengan kata-katanya membuat ia marah. Ia tidak perlu ditolong, ia tidak butuh ditolong! "Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu, sial!"

"A-Aku …" Lagi-lagi Uraraka tidak mampu membalas kata-kata Bakugo, dan ia benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan kalau Aizawa sudah memutuskan bertindak.

"Sudah selesai ngobrolnya?"

Sekali lagi Aizawa melompat turun. Sasarannya jelas yang masih bisa bertarung: Uraraka. Tidak mau didahului, Bakugo mendorong—kata yang terlalu halus mengingat Bakugo menggunakan kakinya—Uraraka dan menggantikan posisinya. Mumpung kakinya tidak diikat dan serangan fisiknya cukup kuat, Bakugo memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Maju sini!"

Aizawa lebih cepat. Jaraknya masih cukup untuk membuatnya mengarahkan tali dan mengikat kedua kaki Bakugo, kemudian menariknya ke atas. Bakugo hanya bisa menyumpah begitu Aizawa mendarat di aspal, sedangkan Bakugo bergelantungan di kabel listrik dengan kepala di bawah.

"Sial! Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" Sumpah-serapah yang terus keluar dari mulut Bakugo menandakan ia tak bisa berkutik. Memangnya mau bagaimana? Sudah _quirk_ -nya dihapus, tangan dan kakinya diikat pula!

"Aku harus menahanmu di sini karena kau benar-benar merepotkan." Tanpa mempedulikan mulut kotor Bakugo, Aizawa mengikat ujung tali yang lain pada tiang. "Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai."

"Keh, kau tahu aku bisa melepaskan ini dengan mudah, 'kan?" Bakugo memang tidak takut mati. Bisa-bisanya ia melontarkan ejekan meski dalam keadaan tidak bisa bergerak.

"Terserah kau mau bagaimana, tapi hati-hati saja saat kau jatuh." Aizawa menyebarkan sejumlah _caltrop_ di bawah Bakugo. Harus dipertanyakan kenapa Aizawa mengunakan senjata-senjata seperti itu. Mungkin ia adalah ninja.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan rekanmu, walau _timing_ serangan kalian tepat." Aizawa mengeluarkan obat tetes mata dan meneteskan pada kedua matanya yang mengering. "Tapi benar-benar, sifat tidak mau kalahmu pada rekan sendiri bisa membawa malapetaka kalau kau melawan penjahat di situasi nyata."

"Cih." Bakugo mendecak. "Berisik!"

"Terserah kau mau memahami kata-kataku atau tidak. Itu semua kembali ke dirimu." Aizawa memakai _google_ -nya kembali. "Tapi, suatu saat, tindakanmu itu akan berakibat buruk pada dirimu sendiri, jadi sebaiknya kau pikirkan sedikit dengan otakmu itu."

Setelah memberikan ceramah singkat, Aizawa melesat pergi. Bakugo ditinggal dalam kondisi yang tidak menyenangkan. Pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi menahan geram, namun perlahan-lahan ia harus mengakui bahwa kata-kata gurunya itu ada benarnya.

 _Berisik …_ geram Bakugo dalam hati. _Aku akan jadi pahlawan nomor satu! Aku tidak butuh siapapun!_

Apalagi rekannya kali ini adalah Uraraka. Memang bukan Midoriya, karena kalau benar pasti Bakugo akan lebih benci lagi. Tapi Uraraka dekat dengan Midoriya dan memiliki tingkah yang mirip. Itu membuat Bakugo sangat kesal.

 _Aku tidak akan bekerja sama dengannya!_ Bakugo bertekad. _Dia membuatku muak!_

Sementara itu, Uraraka yang bersembunyi di gang sempit tak jauh dari lokasi mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Merasa saat itu ia tak bisa membuat apa-apa dan takut berakhir dibebat juga seperti Bakugo, Uraraka melarikan diri dan bersembunyi. Tindakan yang "sangat-bukan-pahlawan" memang, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Apalagi Bakugo tidak mau dibantu sampai menendangnya. Uraraka tahu ia hanya membuat pemuda itu makin marah.

 _Ah, rasanya akan percuma._ Uraraka mulai putus asa. _Bakugo-_ kun _benar-benar ingin bertindak sendiri. Apa aku lari sendiri saja? Tidak, Aizawa-_ sensei _pasti akan menangkapku. Selain itu, kalau Deku-_ kun _…_ Uraraka mengepalkan tangannya erat. _Dia_ _tidak mungkin melarikan diri sendirian dan menjadi pengecut!_

Tangan Uraraka bergetar. Ia ingat betul bagaimana pertarungannya dengan Bakugo di Festival Olahraga. Pertarungan dengan perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh—Bakugo bahkan menyuruhnya menyerah sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Ketika dirinya diserang habis-habisan, banyak penonton yang membelanya dan dihentikan oleh kata-kata menohok Aizawa. Mungkin Aizawa terdengar memihak sebelah, tapi Uraraka berterima kasih, karena ia belum mau menyerah.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangan kekuatan Bakugo setelah itu, tapi pasti lebih pesat. Uraraka mencoba mengembangkan dirinya susah payah lewat magang dengan Gunhead, dan mulai terlihat hasilnya. Tidak sia-sia. Ada gunanya. Ia bisa menyusul Bakugo yang begitu hebat di matanya walau hanya sedikit.

 _Aku bisa, aku bisa!_ Uraraka memandang tangannya yang dikepal dengan tekad membara. _Aku bisa berguna di tim ini!_

"Bakugo- _kun!_ " Bakugo melirik Uraraka yang berlari menghampirinya. "Bakugo- _kun_ , kamu baik-baik saja, 'kan? Tunggu sebentar!"

"Kau …" Bakugo mengamati Uraraka yang berlari menuju tiang dan melepaskan ikatan tali. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Sialan, aku tidak perlu ditolong!"

"Bakugo- _kun_ , kamu akan jatuh!"

Tali yang diikat pada tiang berhasil dilepas, membuat Bakugo sontak terjatuh. Uraraka bergerak cepat dengan berlari sambil menyatukan jari-jarinya, meringankan tubuhnya sendiri dan melompat menggapai Bakugo. Sebelum kepala Bakugo jatuh duluan dan berdarah-darah tertusuk _caltrop_ , Uraraka berhasil menangkap Bakugo, meringankan berat Bakugo agar setara dengan berat badannya sekarang, dan melompat jauh hingga melewati _caltrop_ dengan selamat.

"Uraraka- _san_ hebat sekali," ungkap Yaoyoruzu penuh kekaguman. Recovery Girl, Iida, Asui, dan Midoriya juga kagum melihat kegesitan Uraraka dalam bertindak. Uraraka sudah berkembang banyak. Tidak, di saat pertarungan dengan Bakugo di Festival Olahraga pun, Uraraka sudah menunjukkan kalau dirinya berpotensi besar.

 _Uraraka-_ san, _kau benar-benar hebat_ , puji Midoriya. _Suatu hari nanti, kau pasti …_

"Oi." Bakugo buka suara setelah dirinya berhasil diselamatkan. "Cepat turunkan aku."

"Eh?" Uraraka baru menyadari bahwa dirinya masih menggendong Bakugo ala _bridal style_ yang—bagi Bakugo—sangat memalukan. Apalagi Bakugo sudah menunjukkan ekspresi geram dan seolah siap menerkam Uraraka (ah, tapi ada sedikit rona merah di pipi Bakugo. Pose ini benar-benar memalukan, ya). "Ma-Maaf, Bakugo- _kun!_ Ta-Tapi kamu selamat, 'kan?"

"Berisik!" seru Bakugo saat Uraraka menurunkannya dan melepaskan ikatan tali yang membelit Bakugo. Sebelumnya Uraraka telah menonaktifkan kekuatannya. Nada suara Bakugo berikutnya tidak seemosi tadi, tapi cukup menekan. "Kenapa kau kembali ke sini?"

"Eh?" Uraraka yang baru selesai melepaskan tali lagi-lagi memasang wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Kau bilang kita harus menghindari pertarungan, 'kan?" Bakugo mengingatkan pada perdebatan mereka sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau tidak lari dan sembunyi saja? Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku pasti akan mengalahkan si brengsek itu!"

"A-Aku …" Memang benar Uraraka telah berkata demikian, tapi sekarang ia merasa perlu menarik sebagian kata-katanya. Mereka tidak bisa menghindari pertarungan. Walaupun pada akhirnya ada kesempatan untuk lari, Uraraka tidak akan lari kalau Bakugo tidak lari.

Uraraka bertekad untuk berguna di tim ini.

"Di sini kalian rupanya."

Aizawa melesat di atas mereka tanpa diduga. Bakugo dan Uraraka tercengang. Cepat sekali Aizawa kembali ke sini.

"Hebat juga kau berhasil mengecohku." Kata-kata Aizawa itu ditujukan pada Uraraka. "Kita lihat kalian bertahan sampai sejauh mana."

"Celaka!" pekik Uraraka saat Aizawa mengarahkan tali ke arah mereka berdua. Bakugo dan Uraraka melompat ke belakang. Mereka tidak sempat berpikir jauh sehingga Aizawa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Talinya mengincar Bakugo dan berhasil membelit tangan kanannya.

 _Lagi?!_ Bakugo tidak bisa mengeluarkan _quirk_ -nya. Aizawa menghempaskan Bakugo dengan keras hingga Bakugo menabrak tembok sampai retak. Yakin Bakugo tidak bisa membalasnya, Aizawa beralih ke Uraraka yang terpaku. Ia mengerahkan tali yang dipakai untuk menghempaskan Bakugo, membelit tangan kanan Uraraka, dan dihempaskan ke arah yang sama dengan Bakugo.

"Aaakh …!" Uraraka jatuh dengan cukup keras di aspal. Kondisinya memang lebih baik dari Bakugo, tapi secara keseluruhan sangat buruk. Rasanya Uraraka tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Ia berada di titik terlemah. Ia tidak bisa membalas.

"Sudah cukup kalian bergerak tanpa strategi begini." Aizawa melangkah ke arah mereka, sepertinya akan memberikan serangan penghabisan. "Waktu kalian bisa habis, lho."

"Diam …" Bakugo yang tertuduk di aspal berbicara susah payah. Sepertinya ada tulang di punggung yang retak, entahlah. Ia mengarahkannya tangan kanannya ke Aizawa, berusaha mengeluarkan _quirk_ -nya, tapi Aizawa sedari tadi memandang mereka tanpa berkedip jadi tidak ada gunanya. Uraraka yang sedang terkelungkup dan mencoba bangun mendengarkan Bakugo yang berucap patah-patah, "Kalau aku harus bekerja sama dengan orang yang mirip sekali dengan bajingan itu … lebih baik aku menyerah … dan kalah …"

Uraraka tergugu, begitu pula Aizawa. Uraraka mengerti, bukan hanya karena dirinya tidak berguna untuk membantu Bakugo, tapi gelagat dirinya mengingatkan pada Midoriya. Sedari tadi Uraraka berpikir _"Deku-_ kun _, Deku-_ kun, _apa yang dia pikirkan?"_ dan pada akhirnya ia berusaha meniru pola pikir Midoriya. Bakugo sangat kesal dengannya. Bakugo sangat marah dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Midoriya, termasuk orang yang menjadikan Midoriya panutan.

 _Begitu …_ Uraraka mengatur napas. _Begitu ya … Bakugo-_ kun _…_

"Begitu, ya." Aizawa menyimpulkan sesuatu yang rasanya tak perlu ia katakan. "Jangan menyesal dengan kata-katamu."

Aizawa menyiapkan talinya lagi. Sepertinya serangannya tidak akan tanggung-tanggung. Ia berencana membuat Bakugo pingsan. Bakugo pasrah. Ia tidak akan bisa mengelak.

 _Sialan …!_

 _Bug!_

Bakugo dipukul sekuat tenaga. Bukan oleh Aizawa, melainkan Uraraka. Tubuh Bakugo melayang oleh _quirk_ Uraraka yang aktif secara tidak sengaja, entah bagaimana bisa muncul. Uraraka tidak memikirkannya. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin menyadarkan Bakugo dari kata-katanya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Menyerah itu bukan pilihan, Bakugo- _kun!_ "

Uraraka meringankan tubuhnya sebelum _quirk_ miliknya dihapus Aizawa, menangkap Bakugo yang masih melayang, memanuplasi berat badan pemuda itu dan menonaktifkan _quirk_ di tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian melompat turun dan berlari menuju gang sempit untuk menghilang dari pandangan Aizawa.

"Tak kusangka dia akan melakukan itu." Aizawa benar-benar tak menduga sampai hanya bisa terpaku. Baginya, itu tindakan yang heroik. "Sepertinya aku sudah meremehkan anak itu," gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan _google_ , kemudian mengeluarkan obat tetes mata lagi.

"Oi, turunkan aku!"

Bakugo yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar berteriak pada Uraraka yang masih membawanya lari menelusuri gang demi gang. Kali ini Uraraka menggendong di depan dengan kepala Bakugo di bahunya, mirip dengan menggendong anjing. Berat badan Bakugo sudah setara dengan berat badannya sehingga Uraraka bisa membawanya dengan mudah.

"Jangan sekarang," jawab Uraraka sambil terus berlari. Napasnya memburu. Apa ia sudah mencapai batasnya? Tidak, ia masih bisa menggunakan _quirk_ -nya, tapi ia sudah memaksakan fisiknya.

Bakugo makin naik pitam. Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya. "Kau dengar, Muka Bulat sialan? Turunkan aku!"

"Akh!" Punggung Uraraka disikut Bakugo hingga Uraraka terhempas dan gendongannya terlepas.

Sesaat, mereka berdua bersandar di dinding sambil mengatur napas masing-masing. Keringat membanjir, masing-masing sudah terkena banyak serangan dan saling memaksakan diri. Waktu juga sudah banyak terbuang. Berapa menit lagi? Entahlah, tapi rasanya mereka kekurangan waktu.

"Bakugo- _kun_ , aku menarik sebagian kata-kataku. Memang benar kita tidak bisa menghindari pertarungan, tapi …" Uraraka memandang Bakugo di seberangnya. "Setelah semua ini, kamu menyerah begitu saja? Segitu tidak percayanya kau padaku? Setidaknya, saat kau menyerang, biarkan aku membantumu sedikit."

Bakugo balas memandang dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kau … Kau mengingatkanku dengan Deku," ucapnya. "Apa kau tidak sadar kalau gelagatmu mirip sekali dengan bajingan itu, Uraraka?"

 _Aku sadar, kok … Sudah dari tadi_ , jawab Uraraka dalam hati. "Benar, aku selalu melihat Deku- _kun_ dan tanpa sadar mengikutinya. Deku- _kun_ adalah panutanku, orang yang membuatku bertekad terus maju. Saat melawanmu di Festival Olahraga waktu itu, aku ingin sekali bisa mengalahkanmu, agar aku bisa menang seperti Deku- _kun_ —"

"Berisiiikk!"

 _Duar!_ Bakugo memukul tembok di sebelah kiri Uraraka dengan emosi, mengakibatkan ledakan dari tangannya dan retakan di tembok. Jantung Uraraka berdebar tak karuan akibat takut. "Ba-Bakugo - _kun_?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Muka Bulat," ancam Bakugo dengan suara serak. Kedua matanya tertutup rambut, tapi Uraraka bisa merasakan tatapan tajam darinya. "Kau tidak usah melakukan apa-apa. Semakin kau ingin membantuku, semakin membuatku muak."

"Tapi, kalau kita tidak bekerja sama—"

"Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu!"

Bakugo tidak bisa dibantah. Uraraka akhirnya terdiam, mendengarkan kata-kata Bakugo selanjutnya.

"Mau melakukan apapun kita pasti akan dibalas habis-habisan oleh Aizawa sialan itu. Keadaan kita yang tidak bisa menggunakan _quirk_ benar-benar menguntungkan dia ….

Kalau begitu …"

Aizawa berayun di kabel listrik, melompati satu demi satu atap demi mencari keberadaan Bakugo dan Uraraka, tetapi ia belum menemukan mereka. _Pintar juga mereka menyembunyikan diri,_ pikirnya. Aizawa berhenti di atas tiang listrik, memutuskan menunggu.

 _Gerbangnya ada di belakangku._ Aizawa merenung sejenak. _Sebaiknya aku membiarkan mereka muncul sendiri daripada aku yang mengejar …_

Aizawa merasakan kehadiran Bakugo yang melayang di belakangnya.

 _…_ _seperti ini._

"Lamban!" Bakugo dengan teriakan tertahan mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengeluarkan _quirk_. Wajahnya sangat tidak senang, benar-benar marah. "Dari tadi kau mencari ke mana, hah?!"

 _Muka Bulat, juga Deku … Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak!_

 _Siapa yang mau bekerja sama dengan orang seperti kalian?_

Aizawa menajamkan matanya untuk menghapus _quirk_ Bakugo, tapi Bakugo tidak mundur. Ia menarik bahu Aizawa, menghempasnya kuat-kuat ke bawah tanpa membuat dirinya ikut terjatuh karena efek _Zero Gravity_ milik Uraraka.

 _Siapa juga … dengan orang seperti kalian …_

"Urarakaaa!"

Uraraka muncul dari belokan jalan, membawa satu _grenade_ milik Bakugo yang sudah diringankan di tangannya. Ia mengarahkan _grenade_ ke Aizawa yang melayang jatuh dengan kepala di bawah.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan cadangan nitrogliserin yang tersimpan di_ grenade _-ku._ Bakugo mengamati pergerakan Uraraka dari udara. _Karena itu, kami harus membuat kerusakan dan menjaga jarak …._

"Tembak!"

Uraraka menarik pelatuk _grenade_ di tangannya. "Maaf, Aizawa- _sensei!_ "

Ledakan yang sangat dahsyat. Lingkungan di sekitar mereka hancur dan terbakar. Uraraka juga tak bisa menahan dorongan ledakan itu sehingga terlempar ke belakang. Ia dan Bakugo tidak bisa melihat Aizawa dalam ledakan itu.

 _Luar biasa …._ batin Uraraka dengan lengannya yang melindungi wajah dari angin dan asap. _Tapi rasanya terlalu berlebihan, apalagi menggunakannya di tempat seperti ini …._

"Lari, bodoh!" Bakugo yang sudah mendapatkan _quirk-_ nya lagi mengaktifkan di tangannya, kemudian terbang bagaikan roket mendahului Uraraka. Uraraka yang tersadar ikut berlari menyusul Bakugo.

 _"_ _Menyerah itu bukan pilihan, Bakugo-_ kun _!"_

Teringat kata-kata Uraraka membuat Bakugo mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Kata-kata yang sama persis dengan waktu mereka bertarung di Festival Olahraga. Kata-kata yang menurut Bakugo tidak lebih dari bualan besar dari seorang gadis lemah.

Padahal Uraraka waktu itu berhasil memojokkannya. Gadis itu tidak lemah. Bakugo mulai mengakui, tapi saat ini ia berusaha menarik pengakuannya. Tetap saja, gadis itu tidak boleh setara apalagi melampauinya. Hanya karena berhasil memojokkannya sekali sampai nyaris merusak tangannya, bukan berarti Uraraka bisa mengejar dirinya!

 _Sial!_

Aizawa yang terhempas beberapa meter akibat ledakan bangkit berdiri sambil terbatuk akibat menghirup asap. "Mereka tidak tanggung-tanggung sekali menyerangku," gumamnya. Beberapa bagian kostumnya terbakar. Selain kulit yang memerah, ada pula luka bakar. Padahal kondisinya belum pulih benar akibat penyerangan di USJ, sekarang malah ditambah. "Yah … Aku bukan All Might. Berusaha menahan sekaligus menghindar ledakan seperti itu pasti akan membuat luka di tubuhku."

Aizawa memandang sekelilinginya yang kini mengenaskan, menghela napas berat. _Sebagai calon pahlawan, mereka malah membuat kerusakan sebesar ini di daerah padat penduduk. Yah … setidaknya mereka melakukannya di tempat yang luas dan berada di pojok daerah perumahan, jadi risikonya lebih kecil daripada di tempat lain._

 _Aku memang tidak salah_ , pikir Aizawa. _Mereka sangat tangguh menjadi lawan satu sama lain seperti waktu Festival Olahraga, tapi di lain kesempatan, mereka bisa menjadi rekan yang saling mendukung._

Aizawa sekali lagi melepas _google_ dan meneteskan obat mata. Asap yang membumbung tinggi membuat matanya kering. _Nah, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali …_

Ia memakai _google_ -nya, kemudian berbalik dan melesat ke arah Bakugo dan Uraraka berlari. Senyumnya mengembang. Diam-diam, ia senang melihat perkembangan kemampuan maupun kepribadian murid-muridnya.

 _…_ _aku akan menghalangi mereka sekali lagi!_

"Sudah dekat!" ujar Uraraka. _Escape gate_ kini di depan mata, walau masih dalam jarak lebih dari lima ratus meter tidak bisa dibilang dekat. _Kalau dilihat langsung gerbangnya memang imut. Ah, kenapa jadi memikirkan itu? Pokoknya kami harus berhasil melewatinya sebelum Aizawa-_ sensei _muncul …._

Akan tetapi apa yang ditakutkan tidak kunjung terjadi. Aizawa tidak ada di sekitar mereka. Apa guru mereka itu sudah mencapai batasnya, atau sudah pingsan akibat ledakan? Padahal kondisi Uraraka dan Bakugo tidak jauh berbeda. Stamina mereka sudah sama-sama di ujung tanduk. Kalau Bakugo tidak dibantu _Zero Gravity_ miliki Uraraka, laju terbangnya pasti akan jauh lebih lambat.

"Apa Aizawa- _sensei_ sudah berhasil dikalahkan …?"

Seharusnya ya, tapi Bakugo merasa tidak yakin.

"Kau pikir orang itu selemah apa?" Bakugo membantah dengan kesal. "Dia memang tidak sekuat All Might, tapi setelah semua ini, aku sadar kalau dia benar-benar tangguh. Luka saat insiden di USJ pun sepertinya tidak berefek besar pada si sial itu. Mana mungkin dia membiarkan kita lolos hanya gara-gara serangan dadakan dan banyak celah seperti itu!"

Uraraka bungkam. Mau tak mau ia akui kata-kata Bakugo benar.

"Kalau dia sampai menyusul, akan kubuat dia benar-benar pingsan dengan tanganku sendiri!" ujar Bakugo penuh tekad.

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Benar-benar! Aizawa kini di belakang mereka, berlari melewati atap dengan lincah. _Quirk_ Bakugo langsung dihapus, membuat ia tidak bisa bermanuver meski tubuhnya masih melayang. Uraraka sudah menduga apa yang akan Aizawa lakukan selanjutnya. Sensei _pasti akan menangkap Bakugo-_ kun!

"Lepas!" Uraraka menonaktifkan _quirk-_ nya sesaat sebelum Aizawa melepaskan tali ke arah Bakugo. Bakugo terjatuh, namun ia siap menghindar dengan melempar dirinya ke belakang dan mendarat di aspal. _Quirk_ Uraraka juga sudah dihapus sebelum gadis itu sempat bertindak lebih lanjut. Sudah tidak bisa menyerang lagi. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah lari menuju _escape gate_.

"Jangan lambat, bodoh!" Bakugo melirik Uraraka yang mulai tertinggal. "Kalau kau tertangkap, aku tidak akan membantumu!"

Uraraka berusaha mempercepat larinya, tapi napasnya yang terengah-tengah menandakan fisiknya sudah mencapai batas. _Masih bisa ..._ Uraraka menguatkan dirinya sendiri. _Aku … masih bisa …._

Ia lengah. Lagi-lagi tali _fiber_ milik Aizawa berhasil menangkap lengannya. _Tidak!_ Uraraka bahkan tak mampu memekik lagi saat ia ditarik ke arah Aizawa. Pasrah saja. Ia tidak bisa berkutik.

 _Tidak … aku tidak boleh menyerah …_ tekad Uraraka dalam hati. _Kalau … Deku-_ kun _… dia pasti tidak akan menyerah. Aku juga …._

"Maaf, Bakugo- _kun!_ "

Bakugo menyaksikan dengan wajah tercengang saat Uraraka melepaskan _grenade_ dari tangan kanannya. Aizawa memang hanya berhasil mengikat lengan kanan atasnya sehingga _grenade_ Bakugo tidak ikut terbebat. Uraraka memindahkan _grenade_ ke atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Wajahnya yang lelah memancarkan sorot mata tanpa ragu-ragu.

 _Bakugo-_ kun, _kamu juga menjadi inspirasiku …_

"MATI KAUUUU!"

Uraraka melempar _grenade_ ke Aizawa sekuat tenaga. Untung saja _grenade_ itu masih mengandung _quirk_ Uraraka, jadi daya lemparnya naik bertingkat-tingkat. Ringannya _grenade_ itu tidak mempengaruhi kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh bahan-bahan penyusunnya yang keras. Kalau sampai kena tubuh Aizawa, amit-amit kalau kena kepalanya, bisa habis ia.

Aizawa melompat tepat waktu. _Grenade_ Bakugo hancur begitu menyentuh atap tempat Aizawa berpijak dan sebagian puing-puingnya berhamburan di jalan. Benar-benar lemparan yang mematikan. Uraraka terjatuh lemas dengan tali Aizawa yang sudah terlepas. Dengan kecepatan jatuh seperti ini, Uraraka pasti akan terjatuh ke aspal dengan keras. Mungkin akan meremukan beberapa tulangnya sampai ia tidak bisa berdiri.

Semua yang menyaksikan dari ruang pengawas benar-benar tercengang sekaligus takut. Midoriya bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak,

"Uraraka- _san!_ "

Tanpa diduga, Bakugo bergerak. Ia menangkap Uraraka persis saat Uraraka menangkapnya pertama kali, membawanya lari menuju _escape gate_.

"Bakugo- _kun ..._ " Uraraka yang setengah sadar hanya dapat memandang wajah Bakugo dari matanya yang mengabur.

"Berisik …" desis Bakugo menahan geram. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab soal _grenade_ -ku."

Uraraka masih bertanya-tanya akan semua hal yang terjadi begitu cepat, seolah di luar kesadarannya. Apa yang barusan dilakukannya, sedikit perubahan sikap Bakugo … Akan tetapi, semua itu diinterupsi Aizawa.

"Cih, masih main kejar-kejaran, ya?" Bakugo menyadari keberadaan Aizawa yang mengikuti mereka dari atas. Bakugo sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Membawa Uraraka pun juga bukan masalah, tapi tetap saja, ia tak mampu memforsir staminanya untuk berlari lebih cepat dari ini.

 _Bakugo … sekarang sikapnya lebih tenang_. Aizawa berbicara dalam hati. _Apakah dia menyadari sesuatu? Dia punya strategi untuk membalasku?_

"Keh …" Bakugo menyeringai dengan tetap menjaga kecepatan larinya. "Aku bodoh juga rupanya. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Meski sekilas tidak ada, tapi kau mempunyai kelemahan besar sekarang. Setelah berkali-kali _quirk-_ ku dihapus, aku bisa menyimpulkan."

 _Mata si brengsek itu tidak stabil_ , pikir Bakugo. _Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan serangannya terlalu lama. Pasti selalu ada saat di mana dia berkedip sebelum melihat ke targetnya lagi. Waktu Muka Bulat memukulku itu adalah buktinya._

"Kalau begitu …"

Aizawa melompat turun ke arah mereka. "Tertangkap kalian!"

Bakugo mengerem kakinya tiba-tiba dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Aizawa. Aizawa tersadar. Bakugo yang sudah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan itu, menyeringai lebar dengan tangan kirinya yang terulur untuk mengeluarkan serangan besar.

"MATI KAUUUU!"

 _DUAR!_ Ledakan mega dashyat dikeluarkan tanpa ragu untuk menyerang Aizawa. _Grenade_ di tangan kiri Bakugo melindungi tangannya dari efek samping akibat mengeluarkan ledakan sebesar itu. Uraraka terperangah. Ini dia! Serangan luar biasa yang pernah digunakan untuk menghancurkan serangan Uraraka di Festival Olahraga. Jika serangan itu mampu memecah batu-batu menjadi kerikil, maka harusnya nasib Aizawa tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi.

Tapi, Uraraka tak boleh lengah.

Uraraka yang sudah turun dari gendongan Bakugo meski punggungnya masih ditopang pemuda itu, menarik tangan dan kerah kostum Bakugo hingga membuat si pemuda menoleh ke arahnya, mengaktifkan kekuatannya tanpa Bakugo sadari.

"Bakugo- _kun_ , persiapkan dirimu!"

Bakugo tidak mengerti maksud Uraraka sampai gadis itu membalikkan badan dengan tetap menahan tangan dan kerah Bakugo. Uraraka mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melempar Bakugo yang tentu saja sudah diringankan.

"Bakugo- _kun_ , ini adalah kesempatan terakhir yang kita punya, mumpung Aizawa- _sensei_ belum menyerang!" tegas Uraraka. "Menanglah demi kamu juga, Bakugo- _kun_!"

"O-Oi, sial—"

"HEYAAAAHHH!" Uraraka melempar Bakugo setinggi dan sejauh mungkin. Bakugo bahkan tidak sempat menghentikannya. Rencana Uraraka sangat sederhana, meloloskan Bakugo dari Aizawa dan Uraraka yang akan menyibukkan Aizawa. Secara fisik dan daya serangan, Bakugo memang cocok menjadi pengalih perhatian. Namun melihat waktu sebentar lagi akan habis, kecepatan Bakugo untuk mencapai _escape gate_ jauh lebih dibutuhkan.

Bakugo melesat dengan _quirk_ -nya. Tubuhnya yang kini ringan membuat kecepatannya makin bertambah. Di belakangnya, Uraraka memasang mata dan kuda-kuda, bersiap menghadang Aizawa yang kemungkinan besar akan langsung mengejar Bakugo.

Asap yang mulai menipis kini memperlihatkan Aizawa yang berusaha berdiri sembari menahan sakit. Rupanya serangan Bakugo berhasil membuat Aizawa terhempas sampai aspal. Aizawa terbatuk sekali, kemudian melangkah tenang dan Uraraka fokus memerhatikannya.

"Kalian berdua …" ucap Aizawa dengan suara serak. Pasti asap sudah mengganggu saluran pernapasannya. Ia menyeringai. Sudah, ini pertanda buruk. "Benar-benar, ya."

Uraraka menggertakkan gigi. Ia berlari menuju Aizawa dengan posisi merundukkan badan. Aizawa mengerahkan talinya, namun Uraraka dapat membaca pergerakkannya sehingga ia bisa menghindar. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa saja yang diajarkan Gunhead selama magang, dan sekarang hal yang bisa ia lakukan kalau bukan menggunakan _quirk_ -nya adalah menyerang Aizawa langsung!

 _Pertama-tama ..._ Uraraka melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Aizawa, namun Aizawa langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya. Uraraka berganti mengayunkan kaki kiri. Kali ini Aizawa menghindar dan melepaskan tangan Uraraka. Uraraka menyerang membabi buta, memaksa Aizawa mundur serta fokus menghindar dan menangkis serangannya. Tampaknya Uraraka tidak berniat mengalahkan Aizawa, hanya ingin menahan gurunya agar tidak menyusul atau menghapus _quirk_ Bakugo.

 _Aku harus melakukan cara apapun agar bisa menang!_

Aizawa terperanjat. Uraraka kini memegang sesuatu yang selama ini ia simpan dan gagal digunakan pertama kali. Borgol! Sayangnya, gerakan tangan Uraraka yang memegang borgol lebih lambat sehingga Aizawa mampu menangkis borgol itu hingga terlepas dari tangan Uraraka dan terlempar jauh.

"Celaka—" Saat pandangan Uraraka teralih, Aizawa melesat meninggalkan Uraraka untuk menyusul Bakugo. Uraraka memekik panik. Waktunya terlalu berharga untuk hanya sekadar mengambil borgol yang belum tentu dapat menjerat Aizawa. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung mengejar sang guru.

"Khh …" Uraraka yang akhirnya kembali mendapat _quirk_ -nya, melayangkan tubuh untuk mencegat Aizawa. Saat ini ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan yang lain, termasuk risiko memaksakan kekuatannya melebihi batas. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan mual juga pingsan. Peduli amat. Kalau Bakugo berani memaksakan kekuatannya, Uraraka juga harus melakukannya!

Uraraka sudah berada di jarak yang dekat untuk menjangkau punggung Aizawa. Ia menyatukan jari-jarinya. "Lepas." Tubuhnya melesat turun. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Aizawa.

Dan Aizawa yang baru melihat sudah terlambat.

"Tertangkap."

Uraraka berhasil menyentuh bahu Aizawa. _Zero Gravity_ diaktifkan, Aizawa melayang di udara. Uraraka terjatuh di aspal dengan napas terengah-engah. Kesadarannya ikut melayang bersamaan dengan tubuh Aizawa yang makin menjauh dari bumi.

Aizawa tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya tidak berkutik, akan tetapi, rupanya akhir serangan dari tim kesepuluh ini bukan hanya itu saja.

Jauh di depan Aizawa, Bakugo melayang di sana. Ia tidak pergi, walau _escape gate_ sudah dekat dengan jangkauannya. Ia menopang tangan kirinya dengan tangan kanan, menyiapkan serangan.

"Apa-apaan sok menyuruhku lari dan menggantikanku menahan si brengsek itu?" ucap Bakugo lamat. "Aku tidak terima. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Uraraka."

"Tapi akhirnya aku memang harus mengakui …" Nitrogliserin berhasil disekresikan lewat _grenade_ miliknya. Menunggu waktu saja sampai serangan itu diletuskan, dan Bakugo menyeringai lebar.

"Kau memang tidak lemah."

Ledakan besar meletus sekali lagi, tepat ke arah Aizawa. Aizawa yang masih sulit mengendalikan diri terkena serangan. Bakugo melesat turun dengan _quirk_ dan menyambar tubuh Uraraka yang tak sadarkan diri, kemudian berbalik arah dan terbang secepat mungkin mencapai _escape gate_.

Aizawa yang akhirnya dapat melarikan diri dari serangan Bakugo sehingga tidak terkena serangan telak walau terlambat, menyaksikan sosok kedua muridnya di depan sana. Aizawa tidak bisa mengejar lagi. Ia yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan _Zero Gravity_ Uraraka untuk keluar dari jangkauan serangan ledakan Bakugo, tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk mencegat mereka.

 _Dua orang yang cukup menarik mata publik dengan pertarungan mereka di Festival Olahraga itu …_ Aizawa memasang wajah pasrah. _Mereka sudah berkembang._

Ujian kesepuluh berakhir tepat dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, dengan kemenangan Bakugo dan Uraraka yang berperan sebagai _hero_ dengan cara melarikan diri.

Hari yang panjang pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Midoriya keluar dari UKS pada sore itu. Ia sudah berganti seragam sejak tadi. Baru saja ia menjenguk Uraraka dan mendapat sedikit penjelasan dari Recovery Girl.

 _"_ _Uraraka dipindahkan dari ruang medis darurat karena dia membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup."_ Tengingang tutur Recovery Girl baru saja. _"Tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja, tapi biarkan dia tidur agar dia bisa memulihkan tenaganya."_

Midoriya merasa tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia memutuskan pulang. Belum melangkah jauh dari UKS, ia melihat Bakugo yang muncul dari belokan koridor. Bakugo juga sudah mengenakan seragam. Terlihat beberapa luka lecet di wajahnya. Bakugo yang menyadari keberadaan Midoriya langsung memasang tampang kesal.

"Ka-Kacchan?" Midoriya langsung gagap tiba-tiba.

Bakugo menjawab dengan emosi. "Jangan menghalangi jalanku, dasar sampah!"

"A-Ah, maaf. Ka-Kau bisa lewat." Midoriya yang keder langsung menepi. "Uraraka- _san_ sedang tidur di UKS, jadi tolong jangan berisik, Kacchan—"

"Siapa yang peduli, bodoh?" potong Bakugo dengan nada tinggi. "Biar saja kalau dia sampai terbangun!"

Menyangkut hal itu, ketakutan Midoriya perlahan lenyap. "Tapi Uraraka- _san_ benar-benar memaksakan diri demi lulus ujian," ujarnya tenang. "Dia benar-benar me - _support_ -mu dengan sekuat tenaga, Kacchan."

Bakugo merapatkan gigi. Kata-kata yang tepat sasaran, tapi ia tidak akan menerimanya semudah itu.

"Aku tidak pernah mau ditolong dia." Bakugo melangkah melewati Midoriya. "Dia yang tidak mau mendengarkan. Benar-benar membuatku muak."

Midoriya hanya bisa memandang Bakugo yang terus menjauh. Di mata Midoriya, sepertinya pandangan Bakugo terhadap Uraraka tidak berubah. Bakugo tetap menganggap Uraraka di bawahnya dan bukan merupakan seseorang yang harus diapresiasi. Midoriya tidak tahu saja. Ia tidak tahu.

Midoriya melanjutkan langkah. Sebelum ia meninggalkan koridor itu dan menghilang dalam belokan, ia menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi. Ia tidak percaya dengan sosok Bakugo yang mula-mula mematung di depan pintu UKS membuka pintu dan masuk ke sana. Bakugo tidak perlu memeriksakan luka-lukanya. Pasti dengan satu alasan lain ia masuk ke sana.

 _Benar-benar banyak yang terjadi … hari ini._ Midoriya menyunggingkan senyum.

Tanpa disadari Midoriya maupun Bakugo, All Might dalam wujud kurusnya mengintip dari belokan koridor yang lain. Senyumnya mengembang, terlihat ia sangat bangga dengan murid-muridnya. Baru saja ia ingin angkat kaki, ia terperanjat dengan sosok yang tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya.

"Ka-Kau …!"

Aizawa tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap All Might yang kaget. Ia juga tidak berkata apa-apa. All Might memerhatikan Aizawa dari kepala sampai kaki, dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan. "Mereka berdua tidak setengah-setengah melawan seperti dirimu ya, Aizawa- _kun_."

Kata-kata All Might bukan omong kosong. Perban yang membebat kedua tangan dan dahi Aizawa adalah buktinya. Belum luka-luka lecet di wajah dan luka-luka lain seperti luka bakar di balik pakaiannya. Aizawa mengiyakan saja, bahkan dalam hatinya ia sangat setuju. "Begitulah."

All Might pun bukan berarti tidak mendapat luka, hanya saja letak luka-lukanya tidak di tempat yang mudah dilihat.

"Mereka dapat banyak pelajaran dari ujian ini," ungkap All Might. "Kini aku benar-benar mengerti jalan pikiranmu yang mengusulkan perubahan sistem ujian."

"Bagus jika maksudku tersampaikan," timpal Aizawa datar. "Itu akan jadi pengalaman mereka untuk mencapai masa depan sebagai pahlawan."

 _Benar,_ kata All Might dalam hati. _Kalian semua, murid-murid U.A. adalah calon pahlawan yang sangat diharapkan. Untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan, banyak pelajaran yang harus kalian ambil untuk jadi bekal kalian kelak nanti._

 _Kalau suatu hari akan ada kejahatan besar di muka bumi ini, bukan hanya aku saja yang bertindak, tapi kalian juga …_

Aizawa yang tidak mau berlama-lama segera angkat kaki dengan mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat. Ia tahu All Might sedang memikirkan sesuatu. All Might merenung, membayangkan waktu-waktu yang akan terus berlanjut dan kemungkinan besar bahwa ia mungkin sudah tidak ada di waktu-waktu itu.

 _Nak Midoriya, kau harus kulatih lebih keras._

 _Mungkin saja saat kejahatan besar itu terjadi, tidak ada lagi aku yang membawa Simbol Perdamaian, melainkan kau, Nak Midoriya …._

Waktu terus menerus bergulir. Esok hari kegiatan lain sudah menanti. Pengalaman dan kesan yang didapat akan selalu diingat, baik para guru juga murid-murid kelas 1-A U.A. High School. Ada pemikiran yang semakin dimantapkan, ada sikap buruk yang perlahan berubah, ada yang terus menguatkan tekad untuk menjadi semakin kuat.

Mereka sudah melewati satu langkah lagi menuju masa depan sebagai pahlawan.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo. Terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ ini. Semoga kalian suka dan sampai jumpa di _fic_ berikutnya. Kesan, kritik, dan saran ditunggu dari kalian. Salam. _#_ _PeaceSign_


End file.
